New Buds
by i-am-mudblood
Summary: Headcanon; Irosami oneshot. Might add more chapters if reviews are good. Takes place during finale, after Mako accepts Korra. Asami is torn up inside and feels alone in the world until she finds solace in the newest edition of the gang, General Iroh, who is charming as well as comforting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

All was forgiven.

Hours ago, Mako had formally apologized to her. He said he truly did care for her and that he was sorry their relationship had gotten so messed up.

If she could have had her way, she would have dragged out her anger, stabbed him with the guilt, twisted up his heart as she lay in the arms of another. But no. It wasn't her way this time, and truly, it wasn't even about her. It never was. It was about Korra.

Asami had sighed, buried all of her hatred, and kissed him on the cheek. That was her good-bye. And that was that.

Somehow, later on in the day, Korra had lost her bending, only to regain it shortly afterward. Asami was glad her friend was okay, but Mako wasn't making this easy for her. He was practically attached to the Avatar, holding her lightly as they sashayed around the room to talk to everyone. The room was bustling and cheerful as everyone sipped tea and chatted about their victory.

No one seemed to notice her in the corner. She was the only non-bender in the room, but that wasn't even the problem. No one except Bolin knew that her father had just hours ago tried to kill her. She remembered his fierce green eyes boring into hers before he tried—and failed—to plunge that metal claw into her head. Her father… her own father… had tried to kill her.

The pain had just registered and now ate at her. It was a deep, unbearable pain that no amount of waterbender healing could fix. She felt her heart wrench in despair and her head ache with disbelief. The denial had washed away to be replaced with cold, terrifying truth. It was agonizing.

And yet on they chatted… about Amon's downfall and Korra's bending and Pema's new baby and the arrival of Tenzin's brother, Bumi. She heard Korra's voice out of all the others.

"Everything is looking up."

Asami felt her fingers tighten over the tiny teacup. Everything was not looking up. She was all alone in the world.

"Hey."

A new voice, one she wasn't used to hearing. She looked up, still dazed from her thoughts, into deep golden eyes.

The teacup nearly slipped from her grasp.

"General Iroh," she greeted, quickly setting down her tea. Although her insides were a turmoil of emotions, she had been raised to always appear outwardly appropriate.

"You look troubled, Miss Sato," said Iroh with a concerned expression. It was almost comical how small the dainty teacup appeared in his hands.

She cleared her throat, the smile fading a little but not fully leaving her face. "I'm fine, General Iroh," she assured, resting a hand on his.

His doubtful look made her sigh. "Call me Iroh," he said warmly. He was charming, she gave him that. As Mako let out a loud laugh from across the room, Iroh kneeled down beside Asami to lower his voice. "Bolin told me you and him—" he gestured to the firebender. "—were together. If you don't mind my prying, you must let him on a long leash."

She felt like a wrench had been shoved in her chest. Trying to contain her shaking, she replied, "Actually, he kind of dumped me."

Iroh drew back. "Oh… I—I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she replied shortly.

There was a moment of silence before the general drew closer again, talking so low that his voice was but a rasp that was close to a whisper. "Well, if you ask me, he's suffered a great loss."

Asami couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. She smiled shyly. There was another minute of quiet before she replied, "And what about you, General? Do you have a girlfriend back in the Fire Nation?"

He stared into his teacup, a smile shadowing his lips. "Actually, Miss Sato, I prefer not to mingle with the women back home. Besides, they couldn't compare to the fine tastes of the ladies here in Republic City."

The heat flushed Asami's face so quickly that she had to turn away to hide it, as well as the broad smile that adorned her face. "Good looks _and_ charming," she said as soon as she could control her features again. "I find it hard to believe you don't have a girl."

"Ah, well," he rose his cup in the air before taking a short sip. "I hope to acquire one soon." With that, he took her fingers into his palm, brought them to his lips, and offered her a faint smile. "Speak to you later, Miss Sato?"

She squeezed his fingers. "Call me Asami."


	2. Chapter 2

**REEEAAAADDDDD: **Hello! So, due to so many positive reviews begging me to continue this story ((thanks so much!)), I couldn't not refuse! You guys are great, really. I hope this chapter is at the standard the first chapter was set at. I guess I'm going to have to add a plotline and some character development, too. Really, thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're all so nice! (: Happy 4th of July!

* * *

The sky began to darken and Asami wondered if these people were getting as tired as she was. In fact, she was both mentally and physically exhausted, but she refused to doze off on the chair. Her only hope would be that someone would prepare the sky bison to return back to Air Temple Island soon.

After a few moments, it seemed like the spirits answered her pleas. Tenzin rose and announced, "Alright, I suppose it's time we should be heading back now. Of course, I'll have to take two or more trips."

Asami could only imagine the amount of rooms needed to be occupied at the air temple. This short war had uprooted not only her, but several others in the room. A lot of people had nowhere to stay, including Bolin, Mako, and…

Iroh spoke up. "Tenzin, I was actually waiting to bring this up. Do you think—?"

"Of course there's room for you," Pema interrupted, a warm smile on her face.

His look of apprehension smoothed out into one of relief. "Thank you," he said, bowing.

"There will be rules, however." It was hard to take such a sweet woman seriously, especially due to the fact that her eyes were always smiling. "For one thing, everyone will help out with dinner and dishes. Also—and I just thought of this—everyone should interact with baby Rohan!"

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "That's a wonderful idea, Pema."

Asami rose from her chair and followed the air family to their sky bison. She tried to ignore Mako and Korra lingering behind. Their voices were lowered and it seemed they were discussing something of upmost importance; obviously not her, considering Mako had no feelings for her anymore.

She tried to ward off any bitter thoughts.

"It seems I was right," announced Tenzin from his perch on the bison's head. "We'll take two trips. The first will hold my family, and the second will be you and your friends." Clearly he was addressing Korra; he never seemed to directly speak to any of the other kids. Promptly leaving them in the cold, Tenzin ordered, "Yip yip."

As the family disappeared into the low-hovering clouds, Bolin approached Asami. "Hey there," he said, scratching his head. "About the kiss… I didn't mean to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't let Mako tell you himself."

"There's no need to be sorry, Bolin," insisted Asami in a gentle voice, although she felt her insides twisting up. "It wasn't your fault, after all."

He brightened. "So you… and him…" He pointed not-so-subtly to Mako, who was facing the other way. "…you guys are okay, yes?"

She was flattered by Bolin's concern for her. "We're fine."

"Good! Good, that's great… really," He beamed.

Suddenly, she felt a presence on her left. With a grimace, she hoped for Mako's sake that he at least hadn't dragged Korra into this little discussion. As she turned, however, she felt relief flutter in her stomach. Relief and something new altogether. "Iroh!"

"It's chilly out here, isn't it?" He held on to his elbows.

Bolin nodded in agreement. "_So _chilly." He peeked curiously at Iroh. "Wait, aren't you a firebender? Isn't there some sort of inner fire mumbo jumbo to keep you warm?"

"My grandfather, Zuko, was able to breathe fire, but not me," informed Iroh.

"Oh."

Asami wondered vaguely if he would continue to be suave and charming with her, but he made no move to do so. Instead, he glanced out at the sea in the distance. "We're so far from Air Temple Island," he breathed against the icy air.

A few moments of quiet passed. Bolin broke the silence. "So… this Bumi guy. He looks pretty crazy."

Iroh let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, he kind of is. But he can be smart and calculating when in battle. He's one-of-kind."

"Can he bend?"

"No."

"Oh."

A few more moments of silence.

After a while, the guys started discussing guy stuff. The topic of probending came up and that was Asami's cue to retreat inside. The sport she once loved was now a poor reminder of Mako and even her father. Turning away and, making an effort to ignore the lovebirds conversing near the door, Asami climbed inside.

The sofas that had been so filled with life before were now empty, save for one. Lin Bei Fong, esteemed metalbender, glanced up at Asami's entrance. "Shouldn't you be on your way home by now?"

"I have no home," said Asami after a moment of contemplation.

"Sorry, I mean Air Temple Island."

"I'm on the second trip," she replied lamely.

A deep grumble came from outside. Lin gestured to the door. "Well, it certainly sounds like there's an air bison out there."

Asami dashed outside to find Tenzin landing and calling Korra and the others to climb aboard. Bolin and Iroh were already snug in the saddle by the time Korra was hoisted up by Mako. Asami ran forward and started to climb the tangle of matted bison fur.

Mako watched her and she was sure he was about to lend her a helping hand before another hand was thrust her way.

"Need a lift?" Iroh asked.

She stared up into his deep golden eyes before accepting the hand and toppling into the saddle. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Not a problem, Miss Sa—Asami."

Mako and Korra assumed one half of the saddle while Bolin, Iroh and Asami took the other. She hated the fact that she was facing the new couple; not only did she feel guilty for wishing one of them would fall off the side of the bison, but she just couldn't look at them anymore. Desperate to face anywhere but over there, she chose to examine the ground as Tenzin yelled out, "Yip yip!"

If she thought the ground had been cold, she was dead wrong. Up in the clouds, with the icy polar winds swiping and daring them to fall over, Asami felt like she was being pummeled by weather itself. She covered her ears to block out the treacherous air current.

After a while, they sailed above the clouds. The strong gusts ceased and the ride smoothed out. The temperature, however, was still freezing, and Asami found it difficult to keep her teeth from chattering.

She felt something fall over her shoulders and looked to see it was the general's red coat. "I noticed you were cold," he said in that gentlemanly way.

"Thank you."

He hesitated. "I'm sorry my covering is so thin. If you want… you can slide next to me. I can keep us both warm with my firebending."

She couldn't conceal the amused smirk that surfaced. "What happened to the whole 'I don't have inner fire' thing?"

He shrugged, a small grin adorning his face.

"Well, okay." Decidedly, she stretched out her icy fingers, testing the joints, and then made her way around the edge of the saddle towards the general. Asami realized all eyes were on her as she reached Iroh and slowly, tentatively leaned against his frame. Ignoring the stares, she took in the comfort and warmth that truly did emanate from his body.

Opening her eyes, she was embarrassed to find Mako openly staring at her. She forced herself to not feel uncomfortable under his accusing gaze.

The blush only spread further when she felt an arm drape across her shoulders. Asami involuntarily looked up into Iroh's face. He frowned. "I just thought that you might need some extra heat. You know, because it's so freezing out here."

Mako was watching her, scrutinizing her.

Bolin piped up. "Mind if I get in on some of that body warmth action?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again, everyone, thanks so much for the amazing feedback! The reviews have more than doubled in a matter of hours, and I think all these positive words have been what's driving me to write. Don't forget to read and review sa'more!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Legend of Korra, but if I did, Irosami would so be_**_ canon_.

* * *

Close to half an hour later, Air Temple Island came into sight. Despite her exhaustion and willingness to retire to bed early, Asami didn't want Iroh to let go of her. Not that she liked him or anything; it was so comfortable in the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest that moved up and down so slowly.

As the bison descended, Asami could make out the tiny figures of Tenzin's family. She was glad the air nomads had chosen to wait for them. Frankly, she wasn't sure she'd be able to find her way back to the girls' sleeping quarters alone. Of course, there was always Korra to guide her, but despite the fact that they were now good friends, Asami didn't think she'd be able to have a civil conversation with the Avatar for a few days.

"Hey!" Ikki called from below them as the bison neared ground level. "You guys are real slow pokes!"

They landed gently and Asami noted that Bolin was already scrambling to leave the saddle. As she glanced at him, she could see out of her peripheral vision that Mako was still observing her. Another thing she noticed was that Iroh hadn't released her yet.

Jinora and Ikki bounded up to the saddle, looking as bouncy and wide-awake as ever. "Ooh," cooed Jinora in a sugary, taunting voice. "Looks like some of us are getting _comfortable_." She was pointedly aiming her comment at Asami and Iroh.

From somewhere out of her line of vision, Asami could hear Korra give a lighthearted laugh. "They've been spooning this whole trip."

"We are _not_ spooning," sputtered Asami. She was bewildered by the fact that Iroh hadn't removed his arm from her shoulders yet. After a few awkward moments of not moving, she took it upon herself to push away from him and delicately remove his arm.

He was asleep.

"Spirits," came Tenzin's exasperated voice. "The general's gone and fallen asleep."

"Shouldn't we wake him?" voiced Korra.

Meelo appeared on the saddle bearing a black marker. "I'll do the moustache!" he offered, advancing on the slumbering firebender.

Tenzin grabbed the young airbender and confiscated the weapon. "It's rude to draw on people's faces when they're sleeping, Meelo." By the way he said it, Asami deduced this hadn't been the first time they'd run into this situation.

"I can carry him," offered Bolin uncertainly. When everyone turned and stared at him, he shrugged. "What? Are you all implying I'm not strong enough?"

"Look," said Korra, cutting this awkward moment down the middle. "Let's just let him sleep here awhile. He's had a long day and is obviously worn. When he wakes, there will be someone ready to guide him back to the boys' sleeping quarters."

Everyone seemed to nod and agree with her. Bolin helped Korra and Asami down, and then frowned when Meelo hopped off the saddle and into his arms. Green stared into gray as Bolin peered into the young airbender's face. "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

Meelo, still perched in the earthbender's arms, offered him a wide grin. "What does awkward mean?"

Pema pried Meelo away. "Stop terrorizing Korra's friends, dear."

After the long ride, Asami found that she was no longer tired in the least bit. As a matter of fact, she was wide awake, and it seemed like everyone else was just as alert as she was. The group began to move towards one of the main buildings. "Would you kids care for a snack?" voiced Pema. "I know it's late, but it doesn't seem like any of you are ready to turn in for the night."

"A snack would be great, Pema," Korra said, reading everyone's mind.

Asami chose to fall into step with Bolin. He was easy to get along with and besides, she didn't really have anyone else to talk to. If Korra were alone, maybe Asami would hang around with her, but right now Mako was walking with his arm around her shoulder.

"_So_," Bolin's sudden talk startled the young woman out of her thoughts. "Back there. You and General Iroh… what was that all about?"

She looked down, fearful that he might see the blush. "It was nothing. We're just friends; he was just keeping me warm."

"Just friends? It looked kind of like he was into you."

Her head popped up, her eyes wide. "Really? What did he say?"

She almost regretted acting so impulsively, because now Bolin was giving her a face that said _whoa, I did not expect you to react so excitedly. _"He didn't really say anything," answered the earthbender slowly. "It's just the way he acts… and how he looks when he's around you…"

Her heart fluttered. It was a weird feeling. Perhaps she really was falling for the suave firebending general? It wasn't a crime to have an innocent little crush on him; he was charming and gentlemanly, and far more mature than Mako had ever been—

She silently scolded herself. No, she refused to like Iroh if it was about getting revenge on her ex. She wanted to love for love itself and not as a cheap way of getting back at Mako. Jealousy was never the answer.

With a sigh, Asami said, "I don't think Iroh's into me. And even if he is, it would never work out."

Bolin frowned.

She noticed his expression. "What?"

He shrugged and turned away. "What what? I didn't say anything. Nosiree, not me, I'm being as quiet as a turtlerabbit."

Asami rounded him and stopped him in his tracks. "Bolin, what are you hiding from me?"

He groaned. "This is the kiss thing all over again!"

"What's going on over here?" Mako appeared in all his short-tempered glory. His arms were crossed and Asami noticed he was deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Bolin threw up his hands in defense. "Nothing's going on! We were just having a nice, friendly discussion about the weather."

"The weather," Mako repeated in doubt.

"Sure! I mean, it was all cold back there, and here on Air Temple Island, it's all warm." The earthbender was a terrible liar. "What's up with that?"

"You know I know when you're bluffing, bro."

Asami cut in. "Whatever we were talking about doesn't concern you, Mako." Her words were sharp, but she couldn't back it up with eye contact. Instead, she stared at his feet. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

There was a silence. She silently pleaded that Korra would show up and whisk away the firebender.

Mako spoke up again, his voice ragged and low. "What's your problem? I thought we were cool."

"We _are_ cool."

"I'm not picking that up from your tone."

"What's wrong with my tone?" She asked defensively, frantically searching for a way to win this argument. This conversation was clearly heading nowhere, yet she felt the need to leave him feeling stupid.

He paused, and then exhaled, as if he were dealing with infuriating, immature children. "Look, when you're ready to mature up and talk with me, I'll be here." She could hear the condescending tone in his voice.

Korra caught up to them. "What are we talking about here?"

"Nothing," Mako said. He grabbed the Avatar's arm. "Asami's just being difficult." Turning with a flourish, the firebender followed Pema down the hallway and to the right where the dining room was.

As Korra was dragged down the hallway, she glanced back at Asami, her face drooping sympathetically.

*.*.*.*.*

By the time the tea was made and the noodles had cooled down, it was close to midnight. Asami sat near the edge of the table. She'd chosen not to sit near anybody else. Everyone was situated at the opposite end of the table. The meal ensued in silence; one could hear the clink of glass against china, or the small scrape of chopsticks against dishes.

Occasionally, Asami could hear Mako let out an exhale of frustration, and each time she rolled her eyes. What a drama king. If she had known getting along with him would be so difficult, she would have taken the easy way and just joined her father—

For the second time that day, Asami scolded herself. Her decision was not supposed to be for her benefit, but for the benefit of everyone as a whole. Her father had lost the love in his heart and he deserved the cell he was now occupying.

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

"There you are, sleepyhead," said Korra as Iroh ambled into the room. "Are you well rested?"

"Very much, yes," he replied. Asami thought he looked rather cute as a bedhead; not only was his hair so nicely tousled, but he had that dazed, distant look in his eyes and he had a casual kind of limp. When he spotted her, he brightened… or did she just imagine that? He walked over and settled down beside her.

Asami could hear Mako choke on his noodles a bit.

Iroh leaned over. "What did I miss?" he whispered.

"Not much," she replied, trying to appear calm and collected when on the inside she was grinning like an idiot.

Pema handed Iroh a bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks. "You were in a pretty deep sleep there." She said, smiling.

"Yes, well, I haven't had a rest like that in a while. It was great."

"I should hope so."

Korra chuckled. "You know, I thought Tenzin was a loud snorer, but you…"

Iroh slurped up some noodles and laughed heartily. "My great uncle always said that snoring is to sleeping as burping is to eating. It's appreciation of the practice."

"Your uncle sounds like a heck of a guy," said Korra as she finished off her bowl and released a loud belch.

Asami couldn't help but giggle, and Iroh turned to her, looking thoroughly pleased at having made her laugh.

"Well, if this joke fest is over, I think I'll catch a few winks," announced Mako, standing from his seat with his palms on the table. "Thank you for the meal," he bowed to Pema before leaving the room. Everyone fell silent.

"What's his deal?" murmured Bolin through a mouthful of noodles.

Korra paused, apparently considering if she were going to follow him or stay put. She chose the latter. "I think he's just tired," she said, but there was no hiding the uncertainty in her voice.

Asami turned away. She couldn't pursue Iroh like this anymore. She would not subject herself to revenge, no matter how quickly her heart beat when he entered the room, no matter how red her cheeks were stained when he whispered to her in that low, sensual voice.

After all, this wasn't love. It couldn't be. It was too soon after her breakup; what she felt for Iroh was just a small attraction that had sprouted from the need to get back at Mako.

This wasn't love.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: You guys! Sorry for the lack in updating for all of my stories; Comic Con has seized me and I was just a Katara-dressed mess the whole time. I can't believe I haven't updated in 11 days. This is an outrage! As for this chapter, I feel like Korra and Asami definitely needed this whole exchange in feels. What Bryke failed to do with the ending of this season was give Asami and Korra a proper girl-to-girl talk regarding the FREAKING ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM. I mean, hello! Both girls are completely capable of initiating a little discussion on what they're thinking over MAKO. Goodness, Bryke. Honestly. This relationship thing was far too fast for either of the girls to completely be aware of what was going on, not to mention Asami was still recuperating from her father's evilness. Owp, I just ranted. Excuse me.

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoK blah blah blah insert funny quote here.**_

* * *

"I'll walk you back to the girls' sleeping quarters."

"Huh?" Asami hadn't been paying attention and turned to see Korra standing awkwardly behind her. She almost immediately looked away; she felt ashamed for feeling so uncomfortable near the Avatar when they had been such good friends mere days ago. "Oh… uh, that's okay. I think I can find my own way there."

Korra seemed to sadden a bit and look aside, as if thinking. Finally she said, "Actually, there was kind of something I wanted to talk about."

Asami gave her a questioning look.

"About Mako."

"Oh." She couldn't hide the bitter tone in her voice. She really did want to be kind to Korra, but whenever she heard his name, it was like her defensive walls immediately sprang up. "There's nothing to discuss."

The Avatar scratched the back of her head. "Look. I know there's some tension between everyone right now, and I just—I don't know." She frowned and rubbed her forearm, not meeting Asami's gaze.

Asami sighed. "Okay… I guess." She stood and bid Bolin—who was in deep conversation with Iroh—a good night, and then turned to the general, who was smiling at her expectantly. She smiled softly and bent over so he could hear her over the sound of the conversation. "Good night to you, t—oh!" She gasped as Iroh hugged her.

Iroh released her and drew away. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were bending over for a hug."

Her expression changed from surprised to pleased. She liked how he didn't even appear sorry at all. "Don't worry about it, General. And thanks for earlier… for keeping me warm."

A bow of the head. "Don't mention it."

Asami turned to follow Korra out to the sleeping area, only to find her friend with both eyebrows raised. As they left the building and slipped into the warm night, Korra said, "Well, Iroh certainly seems… different."

"In what way?"

"I knew him as kids. Even as a child, he was a bit more reserved." She held up her hands. "Don't get me wrong—he certainly has a sense of humor and is good with people, but he's usually very professional and keeps to himself. To see him openly hug someone and smile like that is very out of character."

"Maybe it's all the events going on that's taken him a bit out of his shell," offered Asami, turning away to hide her blush.

They continued to walk. Finally Asami spoke up. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she slightly regretted the hostility in her voice, since it was apparent they'd be discussing the boy they had both loved at the same time.

The Avatar cleared her throat, surprised at her friend's angry tone. "Asami… I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." She held up a hand so her companion wouldn't interrupt. "No, no, we need to have this talk, and we will. During your entire relationship with Mako, I was mean to you, I was doubtful, and I tried so hard not to like you. I thought Mako and I were practically already a couple, so when you came in the picture, well, I was heartbroken and hostile, and I had no right to be. You and Mako loved each other, and all I did was try to tear you two apart."

Asami bit her lip, refusing to verify that Korra had achieved her goal.

The waterbender continued. "You should know absolutely everything. You should know that during the finals, I told Mako I loved him, and we kissed. It didn't happen exactly like that though! He told me after I confessed that he didn't feel that way, and that he was with you, but I was _so_ persistent." She avoided her friend's gaze, afraid of the hurt and pain that might be stirring in there. "I kissed him later on, and Bolin saw. I wasn't even aware that I'd broken two hearts—yours and his. I was selfish and what I did was awful and terrible and—"

Asami laid a hand on Korra's shoulder. She couldn't let her friend continue on. Sure, what they'd done had hurt her deeply, but she couldn't blame the Avatar. If anything, Mako had been Korra's from the start, and Asami had been the one thing that came in between them.

"I was also angry when I found out how nice you were. It was hard to hate you, so I didn't, and that just made me so conflicted."

"Don't I know it," replied Asami, and they both shared small laughs.

Korra inhaled. "Then when Mako broke up with you and came to me, I felt so unspeakably happy. I didn't think twice about where he'd left you. You must have been torn and in complete anguish, especially because of your father." Finally, she turned and bowed to Asami. "Please accept my apology, Asami. Only now do I see that you are the true brave one here; you've endured so much and yet you continue on the good side. You could've easily joined your father, but you didn't, and for that you have so much respect from me."

Asami could feel any hostility toward the Avatar melt away. Korra hadn't been the bad guy here at all. If anything, she was a fellow victim. They embraced and Asami finally felt free enough to release a few angry tears that had been bottled up within her. "Korra, thank _you. _You are a true friend. Of course I forgive you."

Tentatively, "I hope you forgive Mako, too."

She drew back. "I—I don't know." She looked away. "He wasn't open and honest with me and…" Asami felt ashamed for harboring such viciousness inside of her and showing this gross side of her to her friend, but Mako was a whole other story.

"I understand," offered the Avatar, surprising Asami. "You need time to accept him. I get it. For now, I'm just glad you've accepted me."

Asami smiled. "You guys are my family now. You're like a sister to me, Korra." As they continued walking, both girls were glad to veer the conversation into more comfortable, laidback waters as they discussed their new living situation. "Tenzin, although we don't speak much, is a very wise soul. I wouldn't say he's close enough to me to be a father figure, but he's definitely an adult form in my life and I do need one. And Pema is definitely a mother figure. She's gotten used to my rants and offers me advice; I like to think my mother was a lot like her."

Korra merely smiled quietly and listened. If Asami wanted to talk, then she was going to talk. After all, the girl had kept to herself for a long time. It was nice to have her openly discussing things.

"Bolin is just a sweetie pie through and through. He's definitely like a brother to me. He's protective and funny and an impressive bender. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are just so adorable in their own ways. I love when Jinora comes into my room and braids my hair. I've never had my hair braided, you know. Ikki is so full of life… although I do avoid telling her things because she's a bit of a chattermonkey." She gave Korra a knowing look. "And Meelo. Well, he's Meelo."

The Avatar noticed Asami had left out speaking of one person. "What do you think of Iroh?" she asked, not wanting them to stop the flow of conversation.

Asami immediately tensed up, if only slightly. "He's… sweet. He's kind and thoughtful and really charming." She peered away, blushing.

Korra caught this. "Hold the phone." Her voice rose a bit as they came to the girls' sleeping quarters, but they didn't enter as Korra had ceased walking. She held up an accusing finger and a taunting smile slid onto her face. "You like him, don't you?"

"_What_?" Asami answered a little too sharply. "I—I…no! Of course I don't!" She backed away a bit. This was completely random and had caught her off guard. "Where would you get such a ludicrous idea?"

Korra was still smiling slyly. "Hmm, let me think," she said in mock thoughtfulness. "First, I saw you too flirting in the corner back before we came here—"

"We were _not_ flirting," replied Asami. "We were just conversing over some tea. Is that so bad?"

"Oh, it looked like you guys were definitely enjoying something, and it looked like more than a cup of _tea._" Korra grinned. "_And then_ you guys were practically cuddling the whole fly back here."

"He was keeping me warm!" Asami flushed.

The Avatar shrugged. "I've known Iroh a long time, and he does not get in people's personal space like that. He has never once put an arm around anyone." She grinned wider at Asami's pathetic attempt at hiding another blush. "And the hugs? And all the secretive whispering? Hold on." Her voice rose even louder, and Asami felt like lunging forward to cover the Avatar's ridiculously big mouth. "It's not just _you _who has feelings for _him_! It goes both ways!"

"Shush!" Finally, she laid a hand over Korra's mouth, who blinked in surprise. They both looked around to see if anyone had overheard. When the coast was clear, Asami removed her palm and peered at the floor while Korra triumphantly placed her hands on her hips.

The Avatar smirked. "So I was right."

Asami sighed. "Look, Korra. I don't know what's going on, and maybe I'm a little confused and just a little loose with my emotions since the… the, you know, the break-up. Maybe I do like him and maybe I don't. All I know is that whenever he's near, my heartbeat speeds up. My muscles tense and I suddenly have to choose my words carefully when we speak." She smiled softly, immediately wiping it away when she saw the amused glint in Korra's eye. "But I also might not! I mean, my emotions have been so conflicted lately, maybe…" her voice trailed away as she found her sentence coming to a dead end.

Korra kept quiet as she led her friend into the sleeping quarters, and they both settled in Asami's room. "If you ask me," said the Avatar. "You guys have a thing for each other, and it's not entirely such a bad idea. You two would be the cutest darned couple. Iroh is always so reserved, it's nice to see him flirtatious and lovey dovey."

Asami frowned. "I don't know if he has any feelings for me."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Iroh is like a statue. With him, it's all strategic plans and training and political mumbo jumbo. But around you—" She smirked.

"Really?" Asami tried to conceal the smile that was forcing its way onto her face.

"Asami Sato," said Korra suddenly. She rose from her seat and crossed her arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm probably the last person that should be the one to help you but... _we are going to get you a boyfriend_!"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: hurrah! this chapter took forever! if you guys have noticed, the word count for each chapter is gradually increasing. anywho, the beginning part is a little bro talk between Bolin and Iroh, as well as some Mako angst, and a little Lin advice. I don't know where I was going with the whole baby Rohan thing, but I think it turned out okay-ish? I'm pretty sure I'm going to add Rohan SO MUCH MORE. He's like a couple magnet.

Also, regarding ch.3 when Bolin was hiding something from Asami, and this chapter, when I mention that Iroh told Bolin a secret back in Republic City, you guys will all hear about it soon enough. Hope my writing isn't steadily declining, because I really love this ship and want to continue this story! Read and review!

almost forgot **disclaimer: I don't own LoK, obviously. **

* * *

Iroh didn't know how Bolin had managed to slip into his room and settle on the floor, but, well, here he was. And for some reason, the earthbender didn't appear uncomfortable in the least bit. He crossed his legs and offered the firebender a smile.

The general cleared his throat. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, now that you bring that up…" _Subtle, Bolin_, thought Iroh comically. "I actually want to discuss you and Asami."

Iroh smiled a bit as he tugged off his dirty shirt and slipped into a sleek red tunic. "Asami seems very nice."

Bolin raised a brow. "_Sooo,_ you dig her, no?"

Iroh coughed a bit at the earthbender's bluntness. As he took a sip of water to calm his throat, he murmured, "W-what?"

"Oh, come on! It's pretty obvious, General… Iroh… sir."

"Just Iroh is fine."

Bolin shrugged. "Whatever you say. I just wanted to let you know that if you _do_ feel for her, and I know you do because I am the king of ladies, she likes you too."

The firebender stared at his companion for a bit before deciding to settle on the floor himself, crossing his legs similarly. "Do you think so?"

"For sure!"

Iroh frowned and peered at the floor under them. This new piece of information was exciting and he wouldn't deny that he was really hopeful now. Romance had never been a big part of his life and he had never set a goal to be in a relationship, but now…

Bolin continued speaking. "By the way, I must say you've got. _Quite. Thee. Moves_." He gave his companion a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You've practically got her head over heels for ya."

"Really?"

"No doubt, bro! Where'd you get your moves from?" He appeared to be genuinely impressed.

Iroh smiled quietly. "Actually, I'm actually pretty awkward on the inside. I've never truly courted a girl before; I mean, my life is usually battle plans and political decisions."

"I doubt that. The way you talk to her and make her laugh. Teach me your ways, Sifu."

"You flatter me, really." Iroh chuckled. "But honestly, half the time I don't even know what I'm doing. If it were any other girl, I'd be tripping over my own feet, but with her anything I do just seems so _natural_."

"Ahh, young love," said Bolin reminiscently.

The general and his companion fell into a comfortable conversation about girls and deciphering. Interestingly enough, Bolin had many, many probender fangirls that followed him around. Iroh, for some reason, couldn't envision the earthbender beating away girls with a bat. "Then of course you must have a lot of experience with girls," insisted Iroh, whose hands were folded in his lap as he listened on with interest.

"Actually, no," Bolin replied modestly. "I've never had a girlfriend. I've been on a lot of dates, but it seemed my fans were only interested in my fame and not _me._" He brightened a bit. "Although I did go on a date with Korra once! It was super awesome; we had a ton of fun, and she's really funny."

The general found this bit of information intriguing. "You guys dated?"

"Well, come to think of it, it wasn't a real date. It was more of a fun night on the town, but when I look back on that day, I like to think that for that one time, if only for a short while, Korra liked me as much as I did her." Bolin's sentence saddened, but his tone remained as chipper and exuberant as ever. "Anyways, she's with Mako now, and if they're both happy, who am I to step in?"

Iroh laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're a great friend, Bolin, and a good brother."

"Thanks."

Their conversation veered back to Asami and the boys were brainstorming ways to get the two together. Iroh was a little shifty on the subject; a while back, all the way back in Republic City, Iroh had disclosed a secret with Bolin that he regretted. He was sure Bolin remembered the secret and was afraid the earthbender might bring it up, but to his relief, it didn't seem likely to happen. He was also rather uncomfortable discussing women, seeing us he had successfully evaded them for his twenty years of his life.

"What's going on in here?" Both benders looked up to see Mako entering the room cautiously, avoiding Iroh's eyes. He frowned when he saw Bolin and Iroh sitting together on the floor. "Isn't it a little too late to be sharing secrets like a bunch of schoolgirls?"

Bolin appeared unaffected. After years of getting used to Mako's comments, he had grown quite immune. Iroh, however, was absolutely offended—although, being the cool-headed general he was, he decided to approach the situation carefully. "We're not sharing secrets," he said, cleverly ignoring the last bit of the insult.

"Yeah, bro, cool it." insisted Bolin. "And we're not acting like schoolgirls. We're just having a man-to-man talk."

"Man-to-man, huh?" Mako folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "This little discussion wouldn't happen to include Asami, would it?"

Bolin shrugged.

Iroh rose from his place on the floor. "Look, Mako, I don't want there to be any negative feelings between you and me."

Mako rocked from the doorframe and balanced himself firmly on his two feet. "Look, pal, I was fine with you coming here and playing hero for a little while… but if you think this whole endeavor will win you Asami, then forget it. She's a tough girl and it takes more than good looks and some impressive battle moves to win her over."

The general gave Mako a questioning look.

Bolin spoke up. "Wait a second. If I recall correctly, Asami fell for you when she hit you with a scooter, yes?"

The visiting firebender visibly drooped. "Even so," he said, recovering. "If I were you, I'd just stay away." With that, Mako glanced between the two before turning and heading down the hall to his own room.

Iroh exchanged a confused look with Bolin, who shrugged in response.

Tenzin wasted no time with airbending training. As soon as Korra woke, he ordered her to be dressed and meet them up at the top of the temple for some meditation. Asami was barely opening her eyes when she caught sight of her friend being whisked out of the girls' sleeping quarters by the three airbender children.

Looking down, she was a little startled to find herself wearing only her underwear, only to remember that the night before had been extremely warm. Cursing herself for not remembering to shut the door last night, she quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and did up her hair without bothering to brush it. Asami had never felt so unlike herself; she was so used to the stylish leather jackets, pounds of makeup, and long shiny curls that wearing silky thin pantsuits and ponytails felt incredibly foreign.

After swiping on some simple makeup, Asami made her way to Tenzin's home, hopeful that Pema would need help with something. As soon as she entered, she knew it would be a hectic day. The smell of burning food wafted throughout the home, and she could hear crying as well as conversing coming from down the hall.

"Oh, Asami, thank the spirits you're here," said an exasperated Pema as Asami entered the master bedroom. "Do you think you could take Rohan while I tend to the food?"

The eighteen year old wandered into the room, surprised to see Lin Bei Fong sitting across from Pema, seemingly deep in conversation. Baby Rohan was crying his poor little brains out and writhing around in the metalbender's awkwardly outstretched arms.

"Uh, sure," said Asami uncertainly. Pema thanked her briefly and hurried from the room towards the kitchen while the young girl took the baby from a thankful Lin.

"Thank goodness you're here," said Lin, rubbing her temples. "I didn't think I could take that shrieking anymore."

Asami peered down in Rohan's face. He had stopped crying almost immediately and was gazing at her with curious gray eyes. "He's so pudgy," she admired, tickling him in his tummy. The baby let out a soft bubbly laugh before popping his thumb in his mouth.

"You know, I've handled the toughest criminals Republic City's ever seen, and I can't even properly hold a child." Lin took a long sip from her tea and chuckled a bit. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"I think it just takes practice," said the young woman gently, offering her companion a reassuring smile.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "So you've worked with… _these_—" She gestured to Rohan, "—before?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Well, I'm impressed. You're a natural at this."

Just then, the two could hear a weird whirring noise coming from outside the window. Asami started to crane her neck to inspect, but Lin shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't bother. It's Tenzin and Korra. They've been practicing all morning." Her tone had a hint of annoyance in it, but there was a majority of amusement.

Asami inspected her for a moment before looking back down at the baby. "It must be nice to be a bender."

There was a long silence. The quiet, although it wasn't terribly awkward, was definitely laced with tenseness. Finally, Lin spoke. "Don't you ever feel sorry for yourself for not being able to bend."

The young woman met stern green eyes.

"Bending is a gift, I will say that, but you have a gift as well." Lin lowered her voice, but the meaning in her words didn't lighten. "I've seen you fight. You're a heck of a warrior and more agile and cunning than most benders I've seen. And you have a heart, kid. You were able to leave your dad for the greater good, and that takes guts."

Asami let a small smile shadow on her lips.

Lin rose and stood still for a moment with her lips pursed before making her way closer. "Believe in yourself, kid, because you actually have a reason to." With that, the metalbender exited the room, perhaps to accompany Pema in the kitchen.

It was then the guys entered.

Bolin scurried towards Asami. "Ooh!" he squealed, gazing into the baby's face. "Chubby cheeks."

Iroh walked in with amused golden eyes and settled down beside Bolin to admire the tiny creature, but Mako remained in the doorway, leaning against the doorway with his head bowed. Without looking up, he said quietly, "Have you seen Korra?"

Asami considered ignoring him but thought better of it. Keeping her eyes focused on Rohan, she answered, "She's training."

"Great."

The tension in the room was unmistakable as Mako made it clear he wasn't about to leave. The three settled on pretending he wasn't there as they discussed Rohan's perfectly pudgy little legs and cooed in his face.

After a while, Asami giggled. "Look, Bolin, he's reaching for you."

The earthbender beamed. "Really? Are you serious? Because Pabu does that sometimes."

"I think he wants you to hold him," she said, her eyes smiling.

"C-can I? Do I have to wash my hands? Because I already did, but still, I can go run down to the water basin and—"

"Just put out your arms, Bolin," insisted Asami.

The earthbender tentatively took the squirming thing into his arms and cradled it unsurely. After a moment, he gazed down into the baby's face with wide, excited eyes. "I think he likes me."

"He has his mother's eyes," commented Iroh, and Asami couldn't help but admire the firebender's softness as he offered the baby a finger. Rohan promptly wrapped his small hand around Iroh's finger, and the firebender let out a gentle laugh.

Suddenly, the baby began to squirm a little and let out a small whimper. "Whoa!" cried Bolin. "Someone take him, I don't know what to do."

Asami was about to take the child when Iroh wrapped his arms around it and cradled Rohan slowly. "Someone get his mother, he's hungry." Bolin picked himself up and hurried out of the room to grab Pema. Asami, meanwhile, was gazing at Iroh and Rohan with adoring eyes.

"Wow, you really know how to take care of a kid, don't you?" teased the young woman, and Iroh gave a modest shrug and smile. "You actually look pretty good holding Rohan. He's stopped crying so much."

Iroh stayed quiet for a moment. In a small whisper, he said, "Wait, come here. If you get close enough, you can kind of hear him gurgling."

Asami eagerly scooted closer to Rohan and—incidentally—the general. They all shared body heat as Asami and Iroh, mere inches apart, listened to Rohan's gentle baby noises. No one seemed to notice Mako push himself from the doorway and disappear down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Finally have this up. Thanks for all the spectacular reviews! I'll see if I can respond to some of them later on; not right now because I'm about to hit the hay.. it's like 12:52 right now. Okay! Just wanted to post this up before I slept tonight. N. lol just kidding. Read and review!

PS: oh! btw! for all you makorra shippers out there, I just wanted to verify something since I guess I didn't make it too clear in my terrible excuse of writing-Mako isn't second guessing his relationship with Korra. He still very much loves her! HOWEVER, and we all know this is a fact, Mako is a very complicated man boy teenager person. It's just a fact. In the series, he strung Korra along when he was with Asami and then at the very last possible second, he dumped Asami and fell in love with Korra. I mean, come on! He's ridiculous... so I just wanted to clear that up. Basically, what I did was turn it around so that Korra and Asami pretty much switched places and Mako is still the jealous little poo he's always been.

So yes, he loves Korra still!

But he ran into their relationship so quickly that he isn't quite used to the idea of seeing Asami get it on with Iroh. Or anybody, for that matter. He's just really possessive and therefore easily jealous.

Hope I cleared that up?

This is a ridiculously long author's note. Kudos if you read this whole thing.

**disclaimer: since i haven't done this for some chapters... i think... i don't own lok. but i will try in all my power to inherit it from bryke. i will, really.**

* * *

"Korraaaaaaa!"

"Bolin, be quiet!"

"You don't own me, Mako. Korraaaaaa!"

"Shush!"

"Asami, where did you come from?"

"I've been next to you the whole time, Bolin."

"Oh. Cool."

Korra burst from her perch on top of one of the gazebos. "Gotcha!"

Mako, Bolin, and Asami stumbled back in surprise. Iroh turned around, facing the Avatar. "Oh, there you are, Korra. You had us worried."

"You never were scared easily, Iroh," Korra said, visibly unamused.

Bolin gestured to the gazebo rooftop. "You were up there the whole time?"

The Avatar shrugged, grinning. "I've been behind you guys."

Mako draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Okay, well, now that fun and games are over, we should really be getting to dinner right about n—"

Asami's stomach rumbled loudly. She turned a deep scarlet and shrugged, holding up her hands. "Hey, a girl's gotta get hungry every now and then, am I right?"

Iroh chuckled, appearing impressed. "A woman with an appetite. Rare but cute."

"Let's… uh… go," suggested Mako, pulling Korra along with him. "It's getting dark out."

During the walk back up to the temple, Bolin broke the silence. "Is anyone else fantasizing about Pema's _uh-mazing_ noodles?"

"You said it," agreed Korra dreamily. "With some hot Jasmine tea… mmm…"

"Stop," cried Asami, holding her flat stomach. "I'm starving as it is." The air outside was cold and the sky darkening rapidly. The only sounds the teenagers could hear as they made their way up the winding path to the temple was the tide gently lapping against the sculpted rock.

Asami was just realizing how romantic the atmosphere was when Korra loudly cleared her throat. "Man, it's chilly out here. Good thing I have a firebender to keep me warm."

The Avatar was acting odd. Suddenly, it occurred to Asami what her friend was trying to do. She silently pleaded no one else would be able to sense the waterbender's intentions.

Iroh, oblivious as ever, did exactly what Korra had wanted him to do. He pulled Asami against him, draping his arm over her, and said, "Well, don't worry, I got Miss Sato covered."

She was thankful it was dark out because the blush staining her face would have been unmistakable had the sun been present.

Korra eased up beside her friend and mouthed, "You're welcome" with a sly smile on her face. Mako seemed to be facing straight ahead, holding his girl close and refusing to turn and see the spectacle that was Iroh and Asami.

* * *

When they reached the air temple, Pema already had dinner made and requested help setting the table and heating the tea. As Iroh pulled away to help Mako with the food, Asami flushed when she felt him gently squeeze her shoulder. She turned to offer Pema a hand only to see her heaving an armload of dishes and smiling slyly.

After a moment's silence, Asami drew forward. "Here, let me help you with those."

"Hmm… thanks, hun." Pema allowed the young woman to take about half of the stack. The smile never left her face as the two set the table and entered the empty kitchen to grab the platters. "You sure seem brighter today."

Asami glanced up. "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm," Pema was smirking as though they were sharing a secret. To be frank, the younger had no idea what her companion was talking about. "So I see you and General Iroh are growing quite close."

_Oh. So this was where she was heading._ "I guess you can say that," agreed Asami nonchalantly as she wrapped her fingers around the edge of an oval platter topped with steaming fish.

"Do you need to talk about anything, dear?"

The young woman considered this and shrugged. "Not right now, I guess. There's really nothing to talk about." She glanced at Pema expectantly. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"I think that's just about everything, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Asami bowed under the curtained entryway and carried the platter out to the table, earning ooh's and aah's from the starving teens.

It turned out that when Korra had insisted on helping Asami get the general, she hadn't meant it lightly. The Avatar was ruthless; she would ask for something like salt on Iroh's side of the table, and as he passed it up, Asami would have to grab it from him, resulting in their hands touching. Korra would also routinely compliment her friend's hair, outfit, or sense of humor, and press Iroh to do the same. By the end of the meal, Asami was physically exhausted by the amount of effort she'd put in trying to make it look like they weren't advancing on Iroh.

As Korra and Asami declared they were full and would retreat to bed, the latter wondered if she could possibly steal another hug from the general. He seemed equally as tired as they were. Unsurprisingly, he stood from his seat. "Why don't I accompany you guys?" he offered. "I'm kind of bushed."

"Great!" Korra exclaimed, beaming.

Mako pushed his chair back and stood as well. "In that case, I think I'll join."

"Like I said, four's a party," continued the Avatar.

Everyone expected Bolin to join them as well, but he stayed in his seat and patted his bulging stomach. "I think I'll settle down for a while. Who knew ten noodle and fish dishes and three jugs of tea could make a fellow so—" he burped "—full?"

"I did, bro," said Mako. "Not that you were listening."

Bolin shrugged.

The four of them trampled out into the cool night air. Mako stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in step with his girlfriend. The Avatar nudged him playfully with her elbow, and he stumbled back from her shove. Chuckling, he asked, "What is it?"

"Can you imagine we only met a couple of weeks ago?"

He smiled and gazed at the floor. "And now we're a couple. It all seems so surreal."

Korra aimed her stare at the starry night. "Imagine if I had been obedient and stayed in the Southern Water Tribe all those weeks ago. None of this would've happened. I would have never snuck into the probending arena, and never would have met any of you."

Asami found herself smiling despite herself. "Fate has a funny way of working itself out."

"Mmm," came Iroh's agreeable voice. "My grandfather used to say that."

"His grandfather," said Korra. "_Zuko_."

Asami and Mako stopped in their tracks. "_You're_ related to Firelord Zuko?" asked the firebender in awe.

"Well, ex-firelord," said Iroh with a shrug.

Korra stared at her friends. "You guys didn't know that?"

"No, not at all." Asami suddenly felt small compared to Iroh. He was not only a great man himself, but he was the grandson of an honorable leader and legend. "So," she said, smiling, "That must be where you get such amazing firebending skills."

He smirked shyly. "Thanks, but I'm not near as crafty as my grandfather is."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Korra cleared her throat. "Actually, you know what? I don't think I'm all that sleepy anymore. How about we go down to the water and hang out at the cliff side for a while?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the others, so the Avatar led them down the winding path to a section where the rocks flattened out just above water level. Kicking off her boots, Korra dipped her feet in.

Iroh leaned against a boulder and gazed out at the Republic City skyline. "I've travelled all over the world, but nothing compares to a view like this."

"You said it," agreed Asami. She, too, pulled off her leather boots and dipped her feet in. The water wasn't as chilly as she'd expected. "I've lived in Republic City my entire life, yet I've never seen it from this perspective. All the lights against the water…" her voice softened. "…it's breathtaking."

Korra leaned against Mako's frame and sighed at the magnificent view. "I could stay here forever in this moment."

"Me, too."

"I agree."

The night wore on slowly. Sometime, Bolin showed up, appearing groggy but as chipper as always. The conversations shifted and changed with the tide, and eventually someone had suggested a game of truth or dare. It was a childhood game that neither had played in a long time; in fact, Iroh had never played at all. Mako grinned. "I pick… dare."

Bolin appeared thoughtful. "I dare you to say 'Bolin is the mightiest, handsomest, coolest, most grand spanking guy I've ever met.'"

"Not much of a dare, but alright." Mako chuckled after complying with his wish. "Okay... Iroh, truth or dare?"

Iroh glanced up, surprised at being addressed directly by the other firebender. It had seemed Mako had been avoiding him this whole time. "I'll go with truth," said the general, unsure if he could trust the other.

Without missing a beat, Mako asked, "Who do you like?"

There was a moment of silence filled only by the soft lap of the waves against the rocky shore. Iroh cleared his throat. "I like all of you, I guess," he said, shrugging.

"No, I mean who do you _like_ like?"

The general pretended to be interested in a smooth pebble he had located by his hand. From the corner of his eye, he tried to communicate with Bolin, asking for help out of the current situation. Of course, it would be simple to just lie and say he wasn't interested in anybody, but he didn't want Asami to assume anything right off the bat.

Eventually, the earthbender caught Iroh's message. "Hey, foul! No lovey dovey stuff allowed in truth or dare!" He directed his scolding at Mako. "Change the question to make it fair!"

The firebender crossed his arms and exhaled. "Fine, if you want to keep it boring. How old were you when you first started firebending?" The game faded into safe territory and eventually people started drifting off. Korra was the first. She fell asleep against Mako, and he leaned her back so that she wasn't in danger of falling into the water. Bolin, who was still tired, drifted off with a loud snore. Eventually, Asami, too, nodded off, curled in a ball mere inches away from Iroh. He removed his coat and laid it over her small figure.

Just when Iroh was about to fall asleep himself, he heard Mako's voice, sounding distant and dreamy just as the general was fading into unconsciousness. The other firebender sounded hoarse and sad, but Iroh couldn't be too sure seeing as he was already mostly asleep, so he drifted into dreamland with Mako's last sentence echoing in his mind.

"Your answer was Asami, wasn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: SORRY! I know this update took forever. I'm really sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! School started and everything is just terrifying right now. I'll try to update once every day or two, I solemnly swear! coughthatIamuptonogoodcough.

disclaimer: I do not own LoK

* * *

Bolin wasn't good at secrets.

He hated the whole idea of secrets. Why need them? If everyone was open from the start, there would be no need for secrets. Everyone would know everything and there would be no problems in that department.

It seemed like he had to keep a ton of secrets lately. He wondered why people always chose _him_ to tell them to. It was physically exhausting trying to keep his mouth shut, yet he was determined to; he had already blurted the whole Mako/Korra kiss thing to Asami a while back, and he needed to redeem his secret-keeping self.

Iroh had told him a particularly juicy one back in Republic City, and he'd already almost blurted it to Asami.

But how could the general expect him to bite his tongue on such a juicy secret?

After all, it wasn't every day someone had just suffered a divorce from a teenage elope.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Bolin with bewilderment. He barely knew the guy! They'd met only a couple of hours ago and now this general person was sharing his life story!

The battle was over. Everyone was preparing to fly to the Southern Water Tribe to consult Katara about Korra's bending. It was a lazy night; everyone deserved a rest after such a hectic day. The White Lotus sentries had been restoring what they could of the Air Temple. In the mean time, Iroh was reclining in the attic of the probending arena with the earthbender, who seemed fairly friendly.

"You seem like a trustworthy kind of guy," insisted Iroh, gasping slightly at the pain in his shoulder as he shifted. "I suppose it's something I needed to get off my chest."

Bolin widened his eyes. "No one knows?"

"So far, it's you and I."

"What about your mother and father?" Bolin always wondered why people would keep secrets from their parents. He was sure he would be yapping away to his—if they were around, of course.

Iroh sighed. "I was young and foolish when we secretly married. I was probably around your age, maybe a bit older—sixteen. I didn't understand love. I still don't, but I have a better grasp of reality now." He looked to the side. "Back then, I believed love was something tangible and orderly. It would be convenient to my political and military career to marry her, and she was pretty, so I thought that was all love could be—a convenience. If she was attractive, then I supposed that was a perk."

"Are you telling me you haven't _loved_ before?" asked Bolin.

"I've been attracted to girls, yes, and I've flirted before, but I thought marriage was just a way of convenience. It would make sense to marry an admiral's daughter and therefore go up in rank, so I did." Iroh groaned, holding his shoulder. "I did love her though. If not as a lover, more as a friend and a good wife. She was sweet and caring, but not a soulmate."

"When did you divorce?"

"Half a year ago," he admitted. "She fell in love. That's how I knew there must be more to marriage. He wasn't a general like me; he wasn't high in ranks or wealthy. He was kind and humble, and when they looked at each other, you could see sparks."

They remained silent for a bit. Bolin let out a low whistle. "I want what they must have."

Iroh clamped Bolin on the back. "Me, too."

* * *

Bolin watched Iroh now. He was weaving through everyone as they gathered together to discuss Equalist-watch. It was high time they get to work on calming the panicked state of the city. Tenzin was also on the look out for a new Water Tribe representative, seeing as Tarrlok hadn't been seen since the battle.

Iroh edged in and pointed to a paper on the table, mouthing something sharply and raising his head. Tenzin nodded. Bolin added to his thoughts that Tenzin was stroking his beard, and wondered how a fella could grow a beard like that.

Just then, Asami shoved her way to the table and scribbled something on the paper. The gang fell silent, followed by a rise of murmurs of agreement and praise for such an idea. She didn't appear conceited as she nodded her head matter-of-factly and started to further explain whatever idea Bolin wasn't listening to.

The earthbender shifted his attention back to the general, noticing that he was watching Asami's face with intrigue.

Bolin leaned back. A satisfied feeling washed over him.

Iroh had a little spark in his eyes.

* * *

Apparently, Asami's plan had been accepted by the group right away. She walked down the girls' sleeping quarters, a very satisfied feeling welling up inside her.

The Equalists had quieted down for a few weeks after the fall of their leader, but it seemed they were rising up again. Gradually, if anything. If they waited on their butts, something big would no doubt happen and it would be too late.

She remembered with a blush that Iroh had praised her for the plan.

Asami knocked on Korra's door, half expecting the Avatar to not be there. Korra was often off in the evenings. Asami wondered frequently if she was cuddling up with Mako.

To her delight, the door opened. Korra beckoned her friend in. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the whole war meeting thing," she said groggily. "Although airbending has gotten significantly easier for me, it seems Tenzin's been working me raw to the bone. I had to nap."

"No one's blaming you," soothed Asami. She sat on the floor after shutting the entryway. "I just thought I'd recall the plan to you."

"Sounds good."

"We're taking off in two days for Republic City. Tenzin is going to try to get the council to vote Lin back to chief position of the police force in that time. Meanwhile, there's been reports of small, separate Equalist clans meeting up secretly. They're planning something."

Korra shifted, leaning on the floor and listening on with interest.

"We still have those Equalist uniforms you and Mako stole, as well as the ones left behind when they got defeated here. A handful of us are going to sneak in to one of the meetings—preferably you guys—and I'll be waiting outside with the car for a quick getaway if one is needed."

"How do we know where to go? And how do we know if they still wear those uniforms? And what if an invitation is needed?"

"All very good questions," said Asami, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. She pulled out a flier. "I took the liberty of sneaking into the city yesterday. I was wearing a disguise. After a little snooping, I was able to convince some guy I was an Equalist. He slipped me this flier and told me to wear—" she pointed to the front of the flier. There was a picture of Amon with his face crossed out with a thick, red X. Beside him stood an Equalist with the typical outfit. "—this."

"Wow," breathed Korra. "I'm impressed."

Asami smiled. "So was Iroh."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I think you two need to stop shuffling around and get to it already."

"Get to _what?_"

"You should ask him out already, Asami!" The Avatar folded her arms. "You're not the type to stop from telling a guy you like him. For spirit's sake, you asked Mako out right after you ran him over!"

"I know, I know," Asami frowned. "I just—"

"What's holding you back?"

Asami bit her lip and shifted a bit. "When we first got here, Bolin said Iroh looked like he might have feelings for me. When I said I didn't know if it would work out, he looked really sad. He was hiding something."

"If you ask me, you and Iroh are practically already a couple. It wouldn't hurt to ask him. The worst he could do is say no."

Asami sighed and fell back, staring at the ceiling from the floor. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: it's been a long journey, but i have finally found time on my laptop. thank the spirits. i will make this up to you, my loyal readers, and that i promise.

* * *

"Bumi told me that Sokka once said maximum aloofness is key in these type situations." Korra advised.

"_The_ Sokka?" asked Asami incredulously. "Er… do you really think aloofness would be helpful in _this_ situation?"

Korra shrugged. "Well, I've never doubted Bumi."

"I think I'll just stick to being myself." She took a deep breath. "Okay, how does this sound? Ahem. Iroh, you're a great guy. You're funny, charming, sweet, caring—"

"You sound like you're breaking up with him."

"Ugh, I know. I wish he'd ask me instead of the other way around." Asami sighed.

Korra cocked her head. "You never know. Maybe he is planning to ask you."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that."

* * *

Bolin stared with intense focus at Iroh. "Let me see here. Korra used to say that if I ever liked a girl, maximum aloofness is key. So, just try that."

"Maximum aloofness?" Iroh frowned, puzzled. "What does that even mean?"

The earthbender shrugged, a quizzical expression on his face. "I really don't know. But hey! Maybe you can ask Korra for help."

Iroh bit his lip, considering the idea. Korra was a good friend with good intentions, but he had noticed how much she spent time with Asami and knew from experience that she wasn't good at keeping secrets. "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Bolin. I think I'll just tell Asami. Wouldn't that be easier and faster?"

"No, man, you're going in the wrong direction of where you want to go!" Bolin cried. "A girl is like an instrument. If you play her the wrong way, she can sound like a raging tigerdillo. You want to be smooth, careful, gentle—"

"So how do I do this?" Iroh straightened his posture. "Asami, you're an amazing girl. You're beautiful, smart, quirky—"

"Good, good, girls love the whole compliment jig."

Iroh nodded and continued. "—and I've been admiring you for a long time—"

"No way, bro, you don't want to sound like a creep, do you?"

The general paused. "What if I reminded her of that night we officially met?"

"What night?" Bolin prodded, intrigued.

"In the Southern Water Tribe, when Korra regained her bending ability, me and Asami kind of, well, _flirted_. It was truly harmless, but that was the start of this whole endeavor."

"Sounds romantic!" The earthbender agreed cheerily. "Add that."

"Okay. Asami, you're amazing. You're beautiful, smart, quirky, and caring—"

* * *

Around noon, Tenzin gathered everyone to inform them he was going into the city. Despite protests, he calmly insisted that it was time he meet with the other counsel members. "It's been long enough. The city is in a frenzy and we're needed."

"Who's going to take Tarrlok's place?" asked Korra, placing a hand on her hip.

Tenzin sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm… not sure."

"With all due respect, Mr. Tenzin… sir," spoke Bolin, "but wouldn't it be better to kind of ease back into things? I mean, rushing back into order can make the whole system get even more chaotic!"

"I see your point, and it's a reasonable one, but for time being, the city needs leadership." With that, Tenzin planted a quick kiss on Pema's cheek and a fleeting smile to his newborn child. "Take care of Rohan. I'll be back before sundown."

"Be safe," said Pema softly. She and the children followed Tenzin outside to bid him a farewell.

The others gathered around the bare table. Asami and Korra faced Iroh and Bolin on opposite sides of the table, while Mako stood with arms crossed against the near wall. The dense silence weighed heavily on everyone. Korra gently nudged Asami, obviously prompting her to make a move, but the young heiress pretended not to notice. Opposite them, Bolin raised his eyebrows at Iroh and subtly tilted his head in Asami's direction, but the general merely bit his lip.

Finally, Mako cleared his throat. "It's awfully quiet in here."

No one replied. Asami couldn't bring herself to look up. She kept her eyes trained on her lap. Iroh studied her intently, his heart racing under his calm exterior. Mako watched both.

"Is there something someone isn't telling me?" he asked, walking forward to join them at the table. "Is there some sort of secret that I haven't heard?"

Bolin shrugged. "A secret? What secret? I don't see any secret."

Iroh rested a hand on the earthbender's shoulder to calm him down. "Maybe everyone is just tense over the whole situation in the city," said the general calmly, although he couldn't recover the shake in his voice at the word 'maybe.'

Mako raised an eyebrow.

Korra reached out and grasped her boyfriend's hand, aiming a grin up at him. "He's right. We're all a little tense." She rubbed her thumb along Mako's forefinger.

"Asami looks like she's sick," observed Mako.

She glanced up, accidentally meeting Iroh's eyes. She looked away quickly, pursing her lips and shaking her head. "I'm… fine."

"Something on your mind?" inquired the general, somewhat confused that she wouldn't meet eyes with him.

She gazed once more at her lap, trying to calm her harried heart. "I'm fine," she repeated. Asami rose from her seat, brushing stray hair behind her shoulders, and murmured, "I think I need some fresh air."

Bolin nudged Iroh quickly. The general followed suit. "I think I'll join you." he said, meeting her halfway at the door.

Asami frowned to herself and turned, facing him for the first time that day. "No, it's fine, I think I should be alone."

"Oh."

Immediately, Asami regretted saying that. "It's nothing personal, it's just…" she gazed around the room, meeting Korra's eyes and pleading for help. "I just…" Her eyes ventured back to Iroh. She could feel her insides melting and couldn't quite understand if her world was falling apart or mending together.

Something overcame her. All in one move, the young heiress lost herself in a fury of passion. Within moments, she had gone from a stuttering mess to something much more.

She felt time slowing down as she locked eyes with the general. Asami moved in a daze, her face closing up to his, and closed the space between them by resting an open palm on his face. There was no time to analyze the way he leaned against her hand, the way he smiled slightly, because she was leaning upward, lips pursed.

She'd expected to close the space between their lips fully.

But to her pleasant surprise, Iroh met her halfway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **You guys! I'm sooooo sorry about my weird update times and whatnot. Right now I'm in that part of the story where I don't really know how to transition. And just a heads up! We are nowhere near the end. Spoiler alert: there will be some Equalist action, undercover action, a few arguments between our favorite couple, some Mako angst, and a surprise visit from SOMEONE. So keep on your toes!

Also you guys, please please _please _**please** please leave reviews! They're pretty much my motivation. Without them I usually don't update for a long time because I feel like people don't really care if I update anyway! REVIEW!

* * *

Asami didn't know quite how long they'd been kissing. She gravitated back to earth when she felt Iroh gently pulling away. His lips left hers bare and she nearly leaned forward for more; she couldn't bear to abandon that extremely endearing moment of love and passion behind. Asami opened her eyes and found him gazing at her with unreadable eyes. Feeling her lips bare and cold, she bit them and drew back.

The entire dining room remained silent.

"Asami—" The general lifted his fingers and gently prodded his own lips, as if in disbelief. "—I had no—we—"

"I like you," she said quickly, softly. "And I didn't know how to tell you. And I'm sorry if that kiss was… abrupt." Her cheeks turned a subtle pink and she quickly tugged on her hair and made for the door. "I'm sorry," she repeated as she fled.

The outside was a flurry of thick, cold air. Asami could see her breath—white and frosty—as she hurried down the steps of the temple and made her way to the rocky shore. Heavy, gray clouds were descending on the island and the bay, even over the city, and vaguely Asami wondered if it would snow soon.

She made it to the shore and kicked off her shoes, hiking up her pants to dip her feet into the icy water. The wind tangled into her thick hair and caressed it sideways. Asami remembered spending the night here once, lying comfortably in Iroh's protective arms.

He hadn't seemed to dislike the kiss, but then again, his expression had been purely unreadable. Dull, golden eyes and thin-lined mouth. Perhaps he was disgusted, or at the very least, annoyed. Maybe she had done something wrong. Maybe he didn't like her at all.

"I'm such an idiot," she murmured, dropping her head into her arms. Her voice came out slightly raspy and raw and, intertwined with the night breeze, it seemed small and out of place among the lapping water.

She stayed there for hours, half expecting someone to find her and sit with her, but no one ever came. Eventually she dried her soaking feet and rolled her pants back down, lying on the hard, moist rock face until the moon's light dwindled. Under the dim clouds, Asami whispered a small prayer to the spirits before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Iroh watched Asami rush out the door, pulling her clothes tighter over her shoulders. "Asami!" he said, quickly following her out.

As he met the outside, he was greeted by a whoosh of cold, dry air. He blinked his eyes twice, trying to ward off the tears that had formed there, and made his way blindly through the dark, teary night. He lost her within minutes as she fled down the steps and out of sight.

The general hastily wiped his eyes and produced a small inner fire. Yet just as he was about to move for the stairs, he felt an arm grasp his own firmly.

Turning, Iroh met furious orange eyes.

"Where are you going?" demanded Mako, yanking him back. "It's freezing out there."

"I need to speak to Asami," insisted the general, freeing his arm. "She went down the—"

"Look, buddy. We already talked about this." Mako watched him closely. "You heard what she had to say. So she likes you—so what. She left. She doesn't want this. You'd be smart just to leave her alone."

Iroh could feel a small flame flickering in his hand. He hardly ever grew angry; he was known to always be reserved and respectful, but this particular opponent was being incredibly difficult. "Listen…Mako. I don't know what I did to offend you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. Right now, I just need to speak to Asami—"

"And tell her what?" demanded Mako. "What? That you love her?" His voice heightened as if to emphasis the ridiculousness of such a scenario.

There was a pause before Iroh moved and started down the stairs, calling behind him in an excited voice, "Yes!"

* * *

The general scoured the island for what seemed like hours, walking around the length and perimeter of it. He finally found her down by the shore, asleep. Her arms were closed tight beneath her and she was shivering.

He bent over, kissing her on the cheek, and slid his able hands beneath her. Then he hoisted her up without so much as a grunt and let his fire bending warm her. For a moment, he just held her there as he gazed at the city before he turned and made his way to the sleeping quarters.

Asami was laid on one of the beds in an extra room, and Bolin came in bearing blankets to cover her. "Man, she's really shaking. Is she sick?"

"I don't know," said Iroh. "It doesn't matter. We're going to take care of her regardless."

"You said it!"

They got to work laying blankets over her. Bolin set up a cot on the ground and settled into it. Iroh was about to set up his own cot when the earthbender stopped him. "Bro, it's fine. Go sleep on the bed with her. She needs your warmth."

"Are you sure?"

Bolin smiled wickedly. "You kids have fun up there."

Iroh slid in beside Asami as she shivered, facing her back. He placed an arm over her and focused on his inner fire.

The general refused to fall asleep until her shivering ceased.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Meet chapter 10! R & R please! I also kind of like this chapter, but I'll let you guys decide.

* * *

Asami woke to the sight of Iroh shirtless.

Despite the initial shock, she didn't move an inch. He stood feet away from the bed, facing the other way and wrapping bandages around his shoulder. She vaguely remembered that he had been injured a few weeks ago.

She took a little more time to properly examine him. His back and arms were muscular, but not in the gross, over-toned way. His muscles, though defined, were perfectly proportionate to his body size and rather pleasing to look at. As he bent forward to cut the bandage, Asami noticed with peaked interest that the muscles in his back flexed nicely.

Iroh stretched a bit, moving his shoulder around so that the bandaging was comfortable, and turned. Asami sat up. "I thought Korra had healed your injury," she said, at a loss for anything else to say.

He blinked once, surprised that she had woken so silently, and cleared his throat. "I… she did. She worked on it, at least, but she told me the injury had to heal all the way on its own."

"Mm…" Asami nodded in fake intrigue.

To cover up the silence, Iroh spoke. "I didn't hear you wake up. You startled me."

"Oh—sorry." She peered around, starting to wake up more. It was then she noticed she wasn't in her room. "Where—?"

"This is my room."

"Oh." She subtly turned downward, hiding her blush. Slowly, she smoothed out the sheets on her lap, trying to subtly check if her clothes were on.

"Nothing—we didn't—" his face reddened and he quickly pulled on his tunic. "I found you asleep by the shore last night. You were freezing, so I—I mean, Bolin and I brought you here."

"Oh!" A rush of memories swam back to her. She remembered sitting by the shore, her feet chilly in the night water, and she remembered suddenly why she'd gone there. With a start, she recalled the kiss. Looking up at the motionless firebender, a hand flew to her mouth. "I shouldn't be here."

Iroh moved towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Please, can we talk?"

"I'm so sorry about last night," she said in a rush, talking to his torso rather than his face. "I was caught in the moment and a little sleepy…I had no idea what I was doing. And I'm sorry if it put you in an awkward position. We can just pretend it never—"

Iroh leaned down and locked her in a kiss.

* * *

"Look who finally made it," said Korra, her arms crossed but a smirk adorning her features. "It's about time the general came to hear the battle plans."

They were all huddled in the courtyard with Asami's battle plan rolled out on a makeshift rock table. Tenzin and Lin hadn't returned from their trip into the city and Korra had decided it was time for them to put their plans into action.

Iroh and Asami wandered into the throng with hands clasped. The general moved to the front, inspecting the plan. "Do we all have positions?" he asked, unintentionally squeezing Asami's hand.

She stroked the side of his palm with her thumb. "I have four Equalist uniforms for their secret rally. I was thinking you guys—" she gestured to Korra, Bolin, Iroh, and Mako, "—would sneak in. You'll need this," she produced the flyer from her bindings and handed it to Iroh. "We'll get information from the rally and I'll be waiting outside in the west alley for a getaway."

Korra nodded and turned to face her friends. "Did you all get that?"

Murmurs and nods of agreements.

"Let's try not to draw attention to ourselves," Mako said. "No bending, no speaking to anyone unless completely necessary. We'll just blend it, get the info, and move out. That's the easiest and safest way."

More agreeing.

"Tenzin and Lin haven't returned," said Korra. "Last we heard of them yesterday, Tenzin was trying to rejoin the council and appoint Lin back to chief of police. After the rally, I think we should check up on them." Her voice was obviously full of concern. "They're bound to be either at the police headquarters or the council hall."

"Korra," Mako moved closer to her. "I don't think it would be wise to visit any of those places. That's a surefire way to let everyone know our presence in the city."

There was a silence before Korra nodded grudgingly. "Okay, you're right."

Bolin draped an arm over her encouragingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine! An air master and kick-butt ex-chief of police? We've got nothing to worry about!"

Korra smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bolin."

"Alright, we all know our places?" Iroh said. "We'll move out an hour before the rally—towards nightfall."

* * *

"So… I guess… we're sort of a couple now."

Asami and Iroh were strolling under a long line of trees that presumably led out to shore. There were still two hours left before they left for the mission and both had wanted a quiet time to talk together. Asami was holding onto Iroh's left arm and leaning her head heavily on his shoulder.

The general chuckled, facing the grass. "I guess so."

"I'm glad," she confessed. "I've liked you for a while."

"You have?" A playful smile. "How long are we talking?"

She laughed and held his arm tighter. "I don't know."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. Soon a wind picked up and cherry blossoms were shaken from their hold on the branches and fluttered downward on top of them. Asami sighed. "I've never been in such a beautiful place. I'm so happy right now."

"I am, too." He paused. "Should we kiss?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

They continued walking for a ways. When they reached the boulders—the sign that the beach was little further on—Iroh turned to her. "Now?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe," said Asami softly, but they kept walking down along the rocks.

Finally they reached the shore and elected to just sit in the rocky sand and stare out over the sea. "Now?" Iroh murmured, his eyes still locked on the bay.

"Not yet," she insisted.

Several minutes later, still sitting contentedly on the beach, Asami let out a peaceful sigh and nuzzled into Iroh's shoulder. She couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life. With a smile, she turned, planning to peck Iroh on the lips, but her plan was foiled when he bent down first and met her.

This kiss was perhaps one of the sweetest they'd had. Her lips were sandy and she couldn't stop smiling. His were smooth, soft, and he broke it with a low chuckle. She pulled away as he wrapped an arm around her.

An hour of conversation, more kisses, and watching the water passed before the general ran his fingers through Asami's long hair and said, "We should be meeting the others about now."

"I guess you're right." He helped her up and they trudged across the sand towards the bank.

In the courtyard, Korra tossed Iroh one of the Equalist outfits. Everyone dressed quickly and someone repeated the plan for clarification.

"Let's go knock some Equalist heads," Bolin announced. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Er—I mean, let's go learn some informa-shee-own!"

"Nice save, bro," Mako said, slapping him on the back.

The five made their way to the base of the water. Korra began to bent the water out of their way, forming a sphere of air around them, and each of them stuck close to her on the walk across the bay. The sun was setting and cast an eerie red light on the bay water around them. Bolin shivered.

When they reached the other side, the others quickly put on their Equalist helmets and Asami concealed herself under a robe. "I'm going to get my car," she said quickly.

Korra nodded. "I left it by the station."

Asami nodded at each of them, her eyes lingering on Iroh. "Be safe," she whispered. She disappeared just as they few lingering rays of light fled the horizon.

Iroh watched her leave, adjusting his helmet. "Be safe."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** chapter 11 is up! i'm sorry if this chapter seems a little... rushed or poorly done. i honestly didn't know how i wanted their mission to happen; if i wanted it to be bad or good or terrible or HORRIFIC OR TERRIFYING OR TRAGIC or they end up ok. please let me know how i did on this chapter because honestly i can't even distinguish good between bad any more.  
ALSO I AM GOING TO START RESPONDING TO CERTAIN REVIEWERS.

**Computer-Rukia-addicted:** that really means a lot to me. it makes me proud to know i've entertained someone out there, so thanks a bunch.

**Risely:** oh my goodnessnessnensense. the fact that you check every day makes me want to UPDATE every day! thank you so much!

**ShadowGrace:** I look forward to your friendly reviews, as always. thanks for staying with me after so many chapters!

to all of you reviewers, i wish i could reply to you all! i'm about to eat dinner but i just want you to know i read every single one and i know all of your usernames so don't ever feel personally left out if i don't reply to you. you're all amazing to take the time out of your day to actually compliment me!

* * *

"We're here," Mako whispered fiercely. "Act natural."

The four of them sauntered over to the entrance—Bolin a bit stiffly—and knocked on the door. A slit opened up and two eyes appeared.

Korra coughed loudly. "Is this the, uh, rally?" she asked in what she hoped sounded like a casual tone.

"Shush!" the man whispered, easing open the door. "You want the cops to here 'ya? Just hand over your invite and get in already."

Iroh slipped the flyer over to the man and the four of them entered. At first, they were surprised to find themselves in a long, dark hallway, but they followed the murmur of a crowd to a large, lighted auditorium.

"Stay low key," ordered Iroh to the others. They slipped into the crowd and effectively split up, covering all corners of the auditorium. Leaning on a post, Iroh tried to appear nonchalant as he eavesdropped on a group of nearby Equalists.

"—and I looked up to him!" A girl was exclaiming, her arms crossed tight over her uniform.

"It is a shame about Amon," commented another girl, supposedly older due to her deeper, calmer voice. "He promised us equality. Imagine; he was a traitor the entire time."

"A water bender, for Agni's sake!" a man insisted, shaking his helmeted head. "And a blood bender at that."

Iroh found himself a little awestruck at how normal they sounded. He wasn't a fool; of course he knew that Equalists were people. It was just a little startling to suddenly realize that these people could speak so casually, so normally, and so sensibly.

Just then, the lights dimmed and the stage grew brighter. A man wearing a slightly different uniform and bearing a long, thin moustache walked onto the stage, earning applause and boos mixed together.

"Shush," one of the girls hissed, ceasing the conversation. "It's Lieutenant."

The man reached for a microphone and raised his arm. The noise gradually decreased. Clearing his throat, he drew the mic to his face and announced in a booming and rather raspy voice, "Amon lied!"

Screams and hooting.

"I know many of you find concerns with me. I know many of you believe that, being closest to Amon—or Noatak, as he is originally known—that I would have known of his lies," the lieutenant rose his voice. "I was just as big a victim as any of you!"

Noise.

"He lied to me! He betrayed me! Amon, our savior, our visionary—a _bender_. He didn't care about us! He sought power, fame!"

Booing.

The man stayed quiet, letting the audience wring out the last of their excitement. He took a deep breath. "That's why I am here." Silence. "I am here to _earn_ us that equality we deserve! We are tired of being stepped on by benders. We are tired of having our money taken, our property vandalized, our nature as nonbenders abused by the others. We are tired of lacking in dignity and self respect. We will _win_!"

The crowd at this point is absolutely roaring with support.

"We have a plan to end the reign of the benders. And it starts with these." He pulls out two small objects that appear to be palm-sized metal balls. Someone pulls a dummy out onto the stage. "Observe," he says to the silent audience. He tosses the metal ball. It clinks against the dummy, makes a beeping noise and seems to explode. When the dust clears, the dummy is wrapped up in a net, glowing with electricity. "Revolutionary electric nets—they send bolts of electricity across the wires every few seconds and are stimulated by movement. Invented by Hiroshi Sato. With these, we cannot lose!"

The lieutenant throws a fist into the air and roars over the deafening noise, barely heard. Iroh blinks and casts a sweeping glance over the hundreds of people, amazed at such a strong support system. His gaze finds Korra within the sea of faces. Her expression is fearful, concerned, and he knows it's time for them to leave.

Korra and Iroh locate Mako, and then Bolin, and they slip out a side door into a different, wider hallway. The exit is yards away.

"What are you four doing back here?"

Turning, they find the lieutenant gazing at them with steely eyes. His face is red from all the excitement in the auditorium, and he is holding a clear plastic bag filled with the metal ball traps. Bolin is eyeing them fearfully.

"We're just looking for a bathroom," says Mako after a few beats. "My friend here—" he slaps the nearest person, who happens to be Iroh, "—doesn't really have a patient bladder, if you know what I mean."

Korra stifles a snort and Iroh is glad the helmet is there to conceal his annoyed expression.

The lieutenant scrutinizes them carefully before loosening up a bit, stashing away the bag of metal balls. "They're down the hall," he says briefly. "I need to go back onstage. You kids better split." He nods once and heads back for the curtain.

"Thanks!" Bolin splutters. The four of them hurry down the hall, locating the exit and sneaking out before the lieutenant is able to return.

The outside is chilly and dark. The four of them feel their way through the almost pitch black alley and try to locate Asami's car.

"Guys, is that you?" comes a whisper.

"Asami?" replies Bolin meekly.

"Oh!" Asami revs up the engine and flicks on the headlights, revealing her car in all its shiny sleek glory. "Hop in, let's get out of here." Mako, Bolin, and Korra squeeze into the back while Iroh takes to the front. After a decisive moment, he pecks her on the lips.

She pulls out of the alley and tries to stay inconspicuous as they cruise down the almost deserted street. "How was the rally?" she asks casually, sounding almost comical.

Iroh frowns. "They've come up with a new weapon. Electric traps that are released from tiny metal balls."

To his surprise, Asami laughs sharply and humorously. "That's right up my dad's alley," she says bitterly.

After a long moment, Korra lays a hand on her shoulder from the backseat.

They ride as far as the station. There, Asami parks her car deep within an unused alley and stores the key in her pocket. The five of them sneak, hidden by the night, towards the bay, preparing themselves for the long walk towards the island.

Before they reach the bay, however, they nearly run into a group of Equalists. Quickly, all five of them duck behind a corner and hide in the shadows.

"Can't wait to use these babies," comments one of them, tossing a metal ball into the air and catching it lightly. "Sato's a mad genius."

"Calm down and put those away," orders another, a woman, and reluctantly the man complies. "Have you heard the news?" she gestures to the other two near them. "We're getting back on top."

"What do you mean?" asks yet another.

"That Tenzin character was captured yesterday evening," insists the woman excitedly. "He'd being held prisoner right now. He was with the ex-chief of police, but she got away."

There's a silence, and the woman starts up excitedly again, but by now they've walked passed the hidden gang and are descending down the street, their voices mere mushy noise in the night.

Iroh looks up to see Korra staring with ferocity at the ground.

Mako rests a hand on her shoulder. She jerks slightly but otherwise doesn't pull away. Wrapping an arm across her shoulders, he says, "We'll get him back. We'll win this."

She stares for a long while into his face but it seems as if she's looking through him. They move toward the beach, followed by the other three.

Asami glances at Iroh. He is staring with intensity ahead of him and she decides he must be hatching a plan. "You okay?" she whispers tentatively, nudging him.

He looks up, startled, as if he's forgotten where he was, and glances at the girl besides him. Decisively wrapping an arm around her, he pulls her tight against him and says, "I'm fine."

The walk across the bay is long and cold. Korra leans into Mako with fresh tears as she bends the water around them. Asami holds Iroh tight as he stares straight ahead, his mind furiously trying to come up with a solution.

Bolin clears his throat. "Not that you two couples aren't totally cute and all but, uh, what are we going to do about Tenzin?"

"We'll find a way," says Mako absentmindedly.

Iroh nods in agreement. "But first, we'll have to break the news to Pema."

* * *

An hour later, Asami, Iroh and Bolin were clustered in Bolin's room with baby Rohan in Asami's arms. They had taken the baby to care for while Pema had retreated to her room, tears struggling to stay concealed.

"We'll find your papa," cooed Asami, snuggling the baby close.

Bolin stared pitifully at the child. "Poor kid doesn't even know his own father's in trouble."

"He is _not_ in trouble," Asami countered. "We'll find him. We'll win."

The baby let out a low gurgle and Asami giggled.

Iroh watched her face with curious speculation and adoration. "You're rather good with kids," he commented approvingly.

"It's kind of odd really. I've never had any interaction with children before I met the air kids," she shrugged, smiling. "But how could I possibly treat this little cutie pie badly?" She drew Rohan close to her face, pecking his nose.

Bolin held out his arms. "Me, me! Let me see the air baby!" Asami handed over Rohan who stared into wide green eyes. "Hello there, young one. Might I inquire how you keep your skin so silky smooth?"

While Bolin occupied himself with the baby, Asami nuzzled into Iroh. He leaned his cheek on her head. "Do you really believe what you said?" he said after a moment. "Do you really think we can save Tenzin?"

"It's going to happen," she insisted softly.

A second later, Mako sauntered in, leaning—as usual—on the doorframe. "Looks like a party in here," he said, his eyes lingering on the couple before dragging to Bolin and the baby.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked, trying to keep her tone friendly.

"She's consoling Pema," Mako replied, looking off. "They're both kind of a mess. I tried to help but neither of them seem like they're in the mood."

"Poor Pema," said Asami with a sigh. "Imagine… the love of her life is hostage."

Maybe she imagined it, but Iroh seemed to hold her tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

**READ:** you guys. you already know how eternally sorry i am for failing to update in almost three months. what's more, this chapter is extremely short and more on the technical side. **And** I was supposed to have had this file uploaded an hour and a half ago but I accidentally deleted the document, so I retyped everything, which is why this chapter seems so rushed and not as detailed. I promise that there will be a new update tomorrow, and two on Tuesday!

**ShadowGrace:** thank you so much! honestly, i'm entirely grateful to have readers that read my work, so having one take the time to compliment and point out certain aspects of my writing is really great. as for the past-tense, present-tense thing; i actually noticed what i was doing when i was two thirds of the way finished. it was funny, actually, because i was writing and just stopped and stared at the past couple of paragraphs in confusion. i was too lazy to go back and fix every single verb so i just left it the way it was and forgot to mention it in my a/n. but i'm glad you caught it; you must be really attentive and i love attentive readers!

**Gorbetta: **It's been mainly school that's been hindering me from updating, but I appreciate the concern and understanding!

disclaimer : i don't own lok so

* * *

Tenzin was captured. Lin was nowhere to be found. The Equalists were gaining ground and Republic City was eerily sated—the quiet before the storm.

Two long days passed before Iroh came to Asami after hours. She rolled over when she felt her mattress sink down with his weight. He looked at her with glassy eyes, taking her hand to draw it to his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been so negligent these past few days. I think I know what we can do… about Tenzin, about everything."

Asami sat up, allowing him to move in closer and lean against the wall. "You've seemed really intense lately," she said seriously.

"Yeah, I've been thinking."

Asami pulled the blanket over his legs and leaned on his shoulder. "Tell me everything."

He paused, pinpointing a good place to start. "Our main issue, personally, is that Tenzin has been captured. Korra is talking about busting in and bending everyone into a frenzy, but that'll only add to the flames."

"What do you suggest?"

"Peace."

Asami moved away from him, facing him fully and crossing her legs. "I think that was already our goal, sweetie."

Iroh reddened at the nickname but otherwise remained serious. "What all of us wanted was peace for _benders_, peace away from pesky Equalists. But have you even tried to look at it from an Equalist perspective?"

Asami considered this. After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head.

"Right. See? We all know the Equalists are fighting for equality, but did we ever stop to consider that maybe it is _worth_ fighting for?" He paused dramatically. "When I was undercover, I heard some of them talking. The thing that hit me most was that they were normal people, like you or I, and they had grouped together because they all believed in the same cause. They don't have bending, they don't have authority, and they are constantly terrorized by underground bending gangs. What's more, the council is made entirely up of benders—these people are underrepresented and tossed around."

Thoughtfully, Asami hugged herself, cupping her elbows and staring at the rumpled sheets. He'd hit the bulls-eye, pinpointed the source of the issue. Why couldn't she have seen something so obvious when she herself was a nonbender, like them? Iroh was a gifted a bender and even he was able to see the roots of the problem.

"What do you propose we do?" she asked quietly.

"Asami, we all have high positions in this city. I'm a general, you're an heiress—not to mention Sato's daughter, Mako and Bolin are famous probenders, and Korra's the Avatar. Not to mention we have close ties with the council and police force of the city." His tone quickened with the excitement. "We can show them we're on their side. The Equalists have a reasonable virtue to fight for, even if their execution is misguided. They want representation in the council and freedom from underground gangs like the Triple Threat Triads. That isn't too much to ask for."

"You're saying we start from the inside," Asami finished as the idea hit her. "We give them support first, then power in the council, and protection. We work _with them_."

Iroh nodded, clearly pleased at how quickly she'd understood. "We can turn this in the opposite direction."

"I think you're forgetting one thing." Both turned to see Mako and Korra standing in the doorway. Mako spoke further, "They've developed new weapons, new technology, not to mention they're harboring an increasing hatred towards all benders. They won't listen. They're rowdy and ruthless and think they have the upper hand because they have Tenzin."

"Try to look at this objectively," Iroh said, running right into the argument head on. "You're looking at Equalists as an opponent and seeing them as soulless, mindless antagonists. Try seeing them as human beings. They have minds and hearts like us. They can take the help we offer."

"And if they don't?" Mako asked, drawing further into the room.

Iroh frowned, his gaze shifting to Korra. "I think Korra, as the Avatar, should decide."

Korra was leaning on the wall. She appeared ill, her face flushed and her hand covering her mouth. Tenzin's disappearance had taken its toll on her, yet she remained strong. Her original plan had been to run head on into the Equalists and blast their heads off one by one, Avatar style. She'd been out for blood. But now, hearing an objective opinion, Korra knew how Tenzin would want her to approach the situation… the just way.

Stepping forward with arms crossed, she said solidly, "Iroh's way is worth a shot."

Asami could feel Iroh squeeze her fingers.

Mako gaped at his girlfriend. "You're just going to give in, just like that? You're not even considering the cons."

She turned her icy stare to him. In ten seconds she wised ten years. "We've got to try. I can't imagine living a day without my bending—in fact, I barely survived five minutes without it when Amon bloodbended me. I can't imagine living in a non bender's shoes."

Asami knew Korra didn't mean anything offensive towards her. Besides, Asami was far from a normal non bender. She had hands on defensive training as well as tons of money and power. She was a Sato, for spirits' sake.

Korra bent and settled on the floor, resting her head in her palms. "All I want is Tenzin's safety and the safety of… my… people." It felt weird saying 'my,' as if they belonged to her, but as the Avatar she knew she had the responsibility to care and protect everyone.

Mako remained quiet, biting his tongue as he joined Korra on the floor.

For a while they all stayed silent, each trying to think of how to execute their plans. Finally, Mako spoke what was on all their minds. "Where do we begin, then? How are we possibly going to let the Equalists know that we're willing to listen?"

A few beats passed before Asami smiled bitterly.

"I guess it's time I visit my father."

* * *

_Next chapter: Asami visits Hiroshi and Iroh gets a surprise visitor_

__It'll be a super long chapter, I promise. Like, super long. It'll be one of those chapters where you'll be reading off your phone on your bed in the middle of the night because you can't read it anywhere else. Ain't no bookmarks on .


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** here's the chapter i promised you guys. it's pretty dramatic. i'm completely spent for the day; as for the two new chapters i promised for tomorrow, it's going to be new year's day (here in America) and I'm going to spend the entire day at a party. hopefully i can stay true to my word, but if not, you'll know why.

also, i promised that in this chapter there would be a surprise visitor, but i didn't really think it would fit in nicely. look forward to it in the next chapter!

**Wasabiii:** i think it's fantastic that you think so nicely about my writing! i'm glad i can do my part to contribute to this ship.

**koolade777: **oh my gosh i can't believe you're willing to read my stuff at one in the morning. that means a lot! thanks

* * *

Asami opened her eyes, not remembering having fallen asleep. She lifted her head only to realize that the feat was nearly impossible; her skull felt like it was filled with bricks. She tried to lift her arm to bring it to her head's aid but that, too, was unbearably heavy.

A glint of something shiny danced in her peripheral vision. Painfully, Asami turned to the side, inspecting the object of interest. Metal. It was a metal claw, much like the ones her father had manufactured on those androids. Confused and wary, Asami moved her hand to touch the curious thing.

The metal claw shifted.

Her eyes widened. She moved her arm again, and the metal claw moved with it. Clarity dawned on her and she bolted upright, finding herself facing a full length mirror. Her lovely face didn't gaze back at her; rather, in its place was the menacing head of something she'd hoped never to see again.

The metal android staring at her through the mirror was soulless, void of eyes. She opened her mouth to scream—

The picture shifted and she was in a room, grand and large, chandeliers adorning the high ceilings. A soft, inviting light bathed the scene in welcome. Fancily dressed people holding cups of deep red champagne chatted and laughed about the large room. Asami blinked, wondering why her perspective seemed so different. She looked at her hand to see if it was still a metal claw and exhaled with relief to find creamy flesh and movable fingers that were her own.

The hand was smaller than she remembered. She gazed down to see her dress. The sheer red fabric that topped dark gray satin floated around her. Slammed by nostalgia, Asami glanced around in a dazed, lost way.

"There's my girl!"

That voice.

She whirled to see her father approaching her, his arms outstretched. He appeared taller to her. He bent down and scooped her up, lifting her onto his shoulders. Realization hit her along with the memories and she knew she was replaying a time in her life when she was very young, perhaps four or five.

Her father's warm, large hands held her firmly on his shoulders. Asami bent down and nuzzled into his hair, refusing to let the tears threaten to spill. Her father had been so loving, so nurturing and caring and fun… who would have guessed in ten years time, he'd try to murder her.

She hiccupped, smothering a sob, and he bumped his shoulders. "Are you enjoying the party, my dear? Has your mother fed you yet? It's getting late."

Her heart stopped. Her mother.

Asami looked around furiously. She wanted to see her, even if it was only a dream or a memory. She wanted—

Again, the scene changed. The bright room dimmed and went out of focus. In its place, large, floor-length windows appeared. Rain slammed against the glass panes, frightening her. She crawled away, down the dim hallway. When she reached the top of the stairs, she knew where she was and when. Her house. She buried her head in her arms, knowing all too well the memory.

Her father was at the bottom of the stairs, kneeling over a dark figure that seemed out of focus. Asami clung to the railings and hid in the shadows. She was six years old here. The soft silk of her night dress clung to her with sweat and she tried as hard as she could to change the scene with her own mind.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to see my mother like that again._

Her father stood and cursed. It seemed hell ripped from his throat. He rushed to the front doors that had been previously torn open and slammed them shut. Crouching, Hiroshi cried.

Tentatively, Asami tiptoed down the stairs. She watched her father's face slowly contort with anger and the need for revenge. Around him, different images floated in the air. Equalist gloves and images of wavering androids and electricity sparked and danced around his figure while his expression turned from one of love and joy to one of fierceness, anger. He turned to her then, seeing her, his gaze sharp and glassy. All at once, the weapons and technologies that had floated around him turned to her and raced at her. She screamed and sought to run up the stairs but was stopped by a metal claw.

Her father moved his metal claw around, fixing her with a hateful glare. He plunged it forward, aiming for her heart—

"Asami!"

Asami bolted upright in her bed, sweat causing her fine hair to cling to her forehead. She gasped and swallowed, panting. "What—where—"

"You were having a nightmare," Korra said in a grim voice. "And by the way you were screaming, it sounded pretty bad."

Asami propped herself on one arm and felt her head with the back of her hand. She was heating up. She waited until her breathing slowed to a normal rate before saying in a voice as composed as she could muster, "Thanks for waking me."

"Hey, it's no problem." Korra paused before awkwardly asking, "Do you, uh, want to talk about it?"

Asami considered it but shook her head. "It was… horrifying. I don't think I want to relive that."

Korra nodded, clamping her lips together. Wordlessly, she hoisted herself off Asami's bed and made her way to the doorway. "Well, uh, if you want to kind of talk about it then you know I'm here." She scratched the back of her head. "You know, like girl talk and stuff."

Asami smiled as Korra left. But her expression soon turned grim when she realized what her dream must be telling her.

She wasn't ready to meet her father.

* * *

In a few hours, daylight made its way into her bedroom. Asami slicked her hair into a bun and splashed water onto her face. She hadn't had a wink of sleep since the nightmare and this morning the gang was supposed to discuss the whole strategy.

Air Temple Island was pleasantly breezy and sunny this morning. The sunlight was thin and filtered through the trees in a pretty way without being overbearingly bright. The sky was a faint blue with traces of puffy white clouds that moved quickly with the breeze. The water reflected a sleepy, calm Republic City across the bay.

Asami slipped off her shoes to enjoy walking on the bare grass and cool dirt. Having spent her entire life in the city around an industrial environment, she always did enjoy peaceful, outdoorsy places.

Reaching the dining area, Asami found Pema cooking. Rohan was in the care of a female air acolyte. "Do you need any help?" she asked Pema, who was mixing meat and rice together in a large wok.

"Yes, actually—" Pema's voice was strained and hoarse. Asami pitied that fact that she tried to keep her tone as cheerful as possible. Tenzin's absence was magnified in Pema's eyes. "Can you just set the table, dear, and finish dicing the vegetables over there?"

"Of course." Asami carried out empty bowls and filled each with a pair of wooden chopsticks. She moved back into the kitchen to finish cutting the half-done carrots and bell peppers.

Breakfast was quiet. Asami could tell that Korra was vibrating with the excitement to relay to Pema that they had a plan to sate the Equalists and eventually get Tenzin back unharmed, but Mako restrained her with a hand on her knee, telling her to keep quiet until they actually had a strategy worked out.

Pema finished her food in record time and told the others she was going to nap for a while. Taking Rohan, she drifted from the dining area and out of sight. Everyone seemed to exhale at once.

"She's so sad," Bolin noted sullenly, flinging a carrot into his mouth.

"Well, not for long," said Korra determinedly. "Let's start discussing our strategy now."

"I think first, we need to get word to the Equalists that we, higher ups in the city, are willing to hear them out and work with them peacefully." Iroh elected, gesturing to Asami, "That's where Asami comes in."

Mako studied her closely. "Do you think you're ready to see your father again?"

Asami was stunned by the hint of concern in his tone. She wiped her hands on a napkin and nodded slowly. "I can do this," she lied, staring at her lap. She wasn't going to let a few petty personal problems and a nightmare stop her from bringing peace to Republic City as a whole. Once again, this was a decision that would benefit everyone as a whole, no matter how much it tore at her.

Iroh leaned forward in his chair. "When do you think is the best time for you to see him? We want to relay the message soon, but not so soon that you're unprepared."

"Today," Asami said decisively. "At nightfall."

The table was stunned into silence. Bolin piped up. "_Today?_ Don't you think that's, I don't know, a little too sudden?"

"The sooner the better," said Asami grimly.

Bolin broke the silence again. "Do you want company maybe…?" He raised his eyebrows. "Because I'm great with people. I can probably charm my way into his heart or something. And if Hiroshi is the kind of guy that likes noodles—"

Mako elbowed his brother, telling him to be quiet.

"I can do this," assured Asami in a softer voice, smiling at the earthbender. "Really. Anyways, it's about time I've faced my father."

After washing and storing the dishes away and covering the uneaten food, the five discussed in more detail how Asami would accomplish the task. The time for action would be six, when the sky was darkening. Asami was sure that Hiroshi would be in his work place, as he usually was at six. That's where the confrontation would be.

After discussion, Iroh and Asami broke from the group and wandered up to the air training area. This section of the air temple hadn't been used in nearly a week, seeing as Tenzin wasn't present. The air was restless, tangling in Asami's hair and letting it blow about her shoulders.

Without warning, Iroh stooped down to kiss her. They had reached a meditation area far above the island. Asami had seen Korra and Tenzin meditating here once. Asami looked down, breaking the kiss.

Iroh moved to cup her cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said softly, trying to sound unperturbed. "We're just high, that's all." Both of them glanced down. The meditation area sat primly on a cliff at the edge of the island. Below them, they could hear the faint lap of waves against rocks.

"I never knew you were afraid of heights," the general said curiously. "Anything else I should know?"

Asami smiled shyly, drawing nearer. "Do you want to know _everything?_"

Iroh cocked a brow. "Everything?"

She giggled and wrapped her fingers around his in a gentle way. "My name is Asami Sato. I'm eighteen years old and heiress to Future Industries. My favorite color is red and my choice of combat is melee." Her voice softened, barely heard above the breeze. "I love nature, but I'm more accustomed to the city. I've never had a pet and I'm terrible with animals. My least favorite food is pickled sea cucumber, and I absolutely love chocolate."

Iroh listened to her words with interest, pleased that she would share so much with him. Yet he was her boyfriend, after all. He sighed and stroked her back, his face buried in her sweet-smelling hair. He'd never been so affectionate before, had never been so intertwined in someone's personal space. She brought out an entirely different character out of the usually poised, alert general.

She shifted and looked up into his face, a smirk playing on her lips. "Is there anything _you_ need to tell me?"

He stiffened. He knew that she couldn't possibly know about his secret, yet the way she'd worded the question made him wonder. He'd told Bolin on a whim, when they'd barely known each other. Clearing his throat, Iroh said in what he hoped was a smooth voice, "I absolutely love pickled sea cucumber."

To his relief, her eyes widened in amusement. "How could you!" she laughed, playfully pushing away from him. "That stuff is absolutely disgusting—well, actually, that street gruel was pretty terrible too."

He laughed, letting his fears and doubts flow away with the wind. She didn't know about the secret. He promised himself he'd tell her as soon as the whole Equalist problem was out of their hair.

They found themselves curled up together, entangled against the base of a boulder in the center of the meditation floor. Asami a smile grace her features; being with Iroh made her forget any negative thoughts or fears. "Tell me your deepest secret," she said lowly.

Was it just her, or did he tense up? She drew away from him and stared into his face. He looked back at her coolly with a lame smile.

"What," she said, suspicion mixed with sarcasm lacing her tone. "You're not ready to tell me your secrets?"

He cleared his throat, searching for a way to handle this delicately. "I just don't have any secrets," he said instinctively. Inwardly, he smacked himself on the head. What a boneheaded move! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The doubt was clear in her tone. When he failed to speak, Asami grasped his shoulders. "Hey. Look at me. It's no big deal. I understand if there are some things in your past you aren't ready to tell me. Just… when you're ready, and you want to, then you're always welcome to talk."

Iroh exhaled and gave her a relieved smile. Taking her in a tight embrace, he said, "You really are an amazing person, Miss Sato."

"Back at you, General."

* * *

At the designated time, Mako, Korra, Iroh, Asami and Bolin met up along the shores of Republic City and did precisely what they'd done a few days ago. Korra bended the water to her will and they crossed the bay with little difficulty. At the shore, Asami glanced around and nodded surely. "I can lead the way to my house from here."

The city was quiet under a twilight haze. In the recent tension, civilians preferred to get indoors as soon as the sun started lowering to avoid any unwanted conflicts. The dangers were silent but present. Asami had deemed that they should walk to her house rather than drive to avoid drawing so much attention. If they ran into trouble, they could handle themselves.

Half an hour later, the glorious Sato mansion came into their view. Asami tapped a code to open the gate and turned around to face her friends. "Okay, so you guys are staying out here, right?"

"We'll be right here if anything happens," promised Iroh, drawing forward and holding her.

Asami sighed and nodded. "I'll be fine. My dad may have tried to hurt me once, but he was furious and confused. He wouldn't try a second time…" She turned away to hide the surfacing tears.

"Stay safe, okay?" Bolin said, hugging her.

Korra laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're brave for doing this."

Mako nodded at her in acknowledgement, choosing at the last moment to say, "If you run into any trouble, we'll be here."

Asami rocked on her heels, smiling assuredly at all her friends. "Alright. Stay safe. If I'm not out in an hour—"

"You'll be fine," said Iroh quickly, more to assure himself than anyone else.

Asami pecked him quickly on the lips before retreating behind the large bronze gate towards the back of the mansion where her father would be undoubtedly working.

Hiroshi's workshop was a bittersweet sight. This place had been her entire life for eighteen whole years. Now it was a reminder of things she'd prefer not to remember; her mother being murdered, and her father growing into a murderer.

Swallowing, Asami was reminded of that horrible dream, of her father's dead eyes and cold words. What hurt most was knowing that just a short while ago he had loved her and cared for her, had been her whole life and her only family.

The wind wiped her tears away before she reached the workshop.

Asami pressed her hand flat against the metal entrance door and took a deep breath. The sound of her father tinkering with tools inside sent of a painful pang of nostalgia shooting through her heart. She inhaled sharply and pushed the door opening, immediately flooded the inside light.

It was warm and brightly lit within her father's workroom. He stood at a table on the far side wall, his back to her, and she could see new inventions scattered about the counters. To her surprise, there wasn't a single Equalist weapon in sight. Sourly, she realized he must be keeping his weapons hidden.

The floor was messily bolted back down. Weeks ago, Lin Beifong had torn up the ground in search of her father's secret underground factory. The cracks were still there.

Asami was about to clear her throat when her father turned around.

At first, before he'd seen her, his face was tired, worn. In that split second, he took a defensive stance as utter surprise and shock took over his features. Recognition won over and his expression turned from defiance to one of disbelief. His arms dropped to his side.

His voice sent a blade through Asami's chest. "Asami."

She refused to look away. Her eyes lock and held to his.

They stood in utter silence. The tension was heavy in the air, weighing down on her, and it took everything in her to refuse to break apart and cry. One part of her wanted to attack, wanted to hit her father and make him feel the shame she had felt, make him see that he was wrong and he needed to be eternally sorry for the injustice of trying to _kill his own daughter_. Another more shameful side of her wanted to run into his arms and have him soothe her. She _wanted_ him to break down and scream, to let her know that what he had done was ridiculously impossible.

Finally, she decided she needed to get on with the mission. She needed to relay the message. That's why she was here. "Father—"

"Asami, my daughter, my precious girl!" He dropped the tool in his hand. It clattered to the floor, metal clinking on metal, yet he didn't so much as react. "Asami," he said again, as if he was at a loss of words, his tone incredulous.

She raked a hand through her hair furiously and stared wide-eyed at her feet. She couldn't do this. Who was she kidding? Another word out of his mouth and she would begin to bawl.

"You must forgive me," he said severely, hurrying forward. He stopped immediately when Asami drew a few steps back. It was an instinct of hers now. She didn't trust him. "My daughter, how could you think I'd hurt—" he ceased talking immediately. Hiroshi widened his eyes and searched her face frantically. "I could never—"

"But you have," she said quietly. "You tried." Before he could open his mouth and speak further, before he could drive the knife deeper into her heart, she spoke quickly. "I came here to relay a message from the general and the Avatar. We agree with the Equalists and we fully support their plea for equality. We are willing to help them if they will set down their arms."

Hiroshi creased his forehead incredulously. "You've come here… for that? You're not going to stay?"

Asami cupped her elbows and looked away. "I come bearing peace for both sides of this conflict. We are willing to support—"

"Asami, look at me." His voice was deep, bold, yet shaking slightly. "Surely you don't hate me."

Asami rushed on, quicker now. "If the Equalists are willing to participate in this peace proposal, we, as higher ups in the city, will propose giving them representation in the council as well as protection. And we will tighten our police forces to crack down on the underground gangs that terrorize them."

Hiroshi stayed quiet. Asami took the chance to leave. They met gazes before she looked away and shut the door.

Iroh met her outside the gate. "Was he hostile? Did he try to capture you?" he asked concernedly, wrapping his coat around her shoulders. The night was slightly chilly.

"He was quiet. He seemed regretful," said Asami in a small voice.

"Are you going to forgive him?"

She faced straight ahead, down the street. "No."

* * *

wooh. that took forever to write. hope you liked it!

_next chapter: new visitor. good and bad news._


End file.
